Rejected By My Mate
by WindGoddess18
Summary: Kagome is a werewolf who lives with her pack, and Inuyasha is their alpha. When she turned 16, she knew that Inuyasha is her mate but he rejected her and exiled her from the pack. What will happen when she comes back in his life and wants nothing but revenge? FIND OUT!
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

**Hey guys! I'm back! And this is my second story, obviously. I hope you guys like it as much as you liked my first story. If you don't like my first story, then hopefully you will like and love this second story.**

**_NOTE: Most of the characters here are werewolves (like Sango) and they run that city in Washington. The humans living there goes in the same school and they don't know anything about them being a werewolf._**

**_AND just to clarify things out, when I said 'mates' it doesn't mean that they are mated already like you guys read in some fanfictions. In my story, when someone calls you their 'mate' it means that you're his/her other half. Like in the twilight thing, you know when Jacob imprinted on Renesmee stuff. Gets? Yes? GOOD_****_:)_**

**_If you're wondering why Kagome just noticed that Inuyasha is her mate at that time, it's because on her 16th birthday, that's the time wherein Kagome's wolf finally comes out and recognizes it's mate. :))))_**

**MORE IMFORMATIONS ABOUT WEREWOLVES IN MY STORY**

_**ALPHA** - Means the leader of the pack  
**BETA** (pronounced as 'beyta') - Second in command; Next to the leader; like Vice president  
**OMEGA** - The weakest werewolf in the pack  
*One can be an alpha if he/she has an alpha blood on him/her or if he/she beats the alpha of the pack.  
For ex. The alpha of the Blue Pack beats the alpha of the Red Pack. Then the alpha of the blue pack now owns the Red Pack. Gets?  
Werewolves in my story can transform all they want not when it's only the full moon. (I think those are called lycans. The ones who transform every full moon)  
**ROGUE** - means a werewolf who doesn't have any pack. A villain. or someone who doesn't follow any rules that's why they are often dangerous and hated by most packs. they bring nothing but problems. Well most of them. _

_***NOTE**  
_

_**IF YOU STILL HAVE QUESTIONS THAT ARE NOT HERE ABOVE, YOU CAN ASK ME FREELY AND I WILL ANSWER YOU WHEN I PUBLISH THE NEW CHAPTER OF THIS STORY. :) **_

_**YOU CAN LOOK FOR IT ON THE 'SPECIAL MESSAGES' AREA. :) **_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

.

.

**_Kagome's POV_**

I heard the sound of my alarm clock ringing for the 2nd time but instead of getting up, I hit the alarm clock and went back to sleep, not until I heard the voice of my irritating best friend shouting at me.

"Come on Kagome! Wake up, we only have 30 minutes before the school bus stops by. You don't wanna be late for school don't you?" Sango said as she pulled the sheets that was on top of me causing me to feel cold.

"Ughh Sango! What the hell was that for? I'm so cold!" I said in an irritated way. She knows damn well not to disturb me when I'm asleep.

"That's what happens when you don't wanna get up for school! I mean come on, we're in 2nd year high school now and you've survived waking up everyday. Come on! Get up now. Don't you wanna see the face of 'Mr. Alpha' today?" Sango teased.

"Don't you remember? Alpha Inuyasha is not here in town. He's fixing some things with the other alphas." I said and instantly got up and prepare for school. "Sorry! I don't know since I'm not that 'obsessed' with him!" Sango teased as she walk out of my room. I just rolled my eyes.

It's pissing me off sometimes that Sango knows about my crush for our alpha since she uses it sometimes to blackmail me and stuff, but then what's the use of having a best friend right? Sango sometimes even asked me what is it that I see about our alpha, and when she asked this, I started answering her question. I mean, who wouldn't have a crush on him? Only blind people would ignore his looks and say that they don't feel anything for him. He has the looks, the toned body with those biceps, the soft silver hair that flows right just in his waist, and also his beautiful amber eyes that makes you fall in love with him in just a couple of seconds. Ok i'm sounding like an obsessed teenage girl right now.

After taking a shower and brushing my teeth, I finally decided to wear a sky blue tank top with a white cardigan, black skinny jeans and some converse. I grabbed my bag a ran downstairs to eat breakfast with Sango. We're the only ones living in this house since my parents died in an accident when I was 11 years old. After that, Sango's mom decided to take me to their home to live with them since my parents are close friends with them. If you're asking where's Sango's parents, well let's just say they're working to support our needs that's why they only go home when it's Christmas, New Year or if we're lucky, during our birthdays.

Speaking of birthdays, oh my gosh! I'm turning 16 in just a few days! I'm really looking forward to that day since it's the time when I'll have my first shift as a werewolf! Yeah! I'm really really excited since I'm really curious what my fur color would be, or will I meet my mate at that day? And the best part is, I get to join in the shifter classes. Shifter classes are for werewolves shifters. They train you how to fight in battles, and of course, Alpha Inuyasha would be the one to teach us! Humans don't know anything about us, that is why Shifter classes is made outside the school, in the woods where no humans are allowed to enter.

"Hey Kagome, you seem quiet since you went down, what's the matter?" Sango asked me while cleaning the dishes.

"Well, I was just thinking about my birthday. It's in a few days you know. It will be my first time to shift!" I squealed while I manage to fix my books in my bag while waiting for Sango.

"Oh my! I forgot about that! I'm so excited for you! I mean, you'll be able to join me in my Shifter Class!" Sango said as she get her bag and we both went out to ride the bus.

The bus ride to our school was shorter than the usual time, much to my dismay. Seriously, I never really enjoyed going to school. I prefer staying home since I'm more of the silent type. I have a few friends and that includes Sango, Eri and Yumi, I'm not really close to them though. I mean, I talk to Eri and Yumi but I'm not that close to them like I do to Sango. Just to inform you, Eri and Yumi are humans and they don't know anything about us. It's like a major crime to us werewolves if we tell our existence to the humans, we will receive a big punishment if we do that, unless if the human is a werewolf's mate. It's very rare though, to find a human as a mate, but still, it happens.

It is because humans, don't survive the pregnancy stages most of the time. Werewolf babies are far stronger than human babies causing them to be really ill and weak. Werewolf babies only takes 6 months in the mother womb since they grow faster.

Ok back to reality, when we got out of the bus, we walked directly to our lockers to get our things.

"Well I guess I'll see you in our Algebra class! Bye Kagome!" Sango waved while walking to her first class.

"Bye, see you later!" I replied. I looked down at my schedule too see my 1st class and it says...

_- History_

_- English_

- _French II_

_- Algebra_

_- LUNCH_

_- Biology_

_- P.E._

History... Ugh, Great! Just what I needed. I really hate history since I started studying it. Well, who the hell wants history anyway?

I started walking to my 1st class when I realized I have forgotten my History book! Shit. I ran back to my locker which was on the 1st floor and I was on the 3rd floor when I realized it. After running, I went to my 1st class only to see that our teacher was not yet there. Whew! What a relief. I sat down at the back of the classroom and looked outside the windows while waiting for our teacher.

I was really starting to get a little bored so I decided to doodle at the back of my notebook. It took about 5-10 minutes until finally, our teacher entered the classroom. He was a werewolf to I can say and he's probably in his mid 40's.

"Ok class, turn your book to page 227 and start reading it. This will come out on your quiz tomorrow." Our teacher said as we started reading the book.

After we finished, our teacher announced something. "Since it's the end of our first semester, I finally decided to have a culminating task given to you. It will definitely help pull up your grades. So, for this project, you need to find your pair and work on the task that will be given to you? Is that clear?" He asked.

"Yes sir." Half of the class groaned. This is definitely not my day. I don't even have any friends in this class. Ugh why did he even think of pairing up? I look at most of the students standing up and finding their partners, while I just sat in my chair thinking what I should do. I don't even know these students! Most of them are part of the popular crowd and the rest was the geek type. Ugh What should I do?

I was about to stand up and talk to our teacher and ask him if I can work alone when someone came to me. I look up and see who it was, he looks familiar but I can't remember his name. He has brown hair and black eyes. What's his name again? I was about to say hi to him when he started speaking, "uhm..uh.. Hi! My name's Hojo. You probably don't remember me but we used to play in the park when we were ten. I just wanna ask if you want to..uhm...be my partner?" He asked while looking down.

I seriously don't remember what he was talking about, with me playing in the park with him but if he says that we played, then I guess it's true. Maybe that explains why he looks familiar. "Uh sure. I don't have a partner anyway." I answered while smiling at him.

We started working on our project when the bell rings and Hojo and I decided to just finish it during the weekend at my house. I walked to my locker getting ready for my second class. I went back to my thoughts earlier. I mean, how was it possible that I had been friends with Hojo? It's not that I don't like him or anything, but it's just weird since he was human. I don't have grudge or anything against humans but I just wanna stay away or keep my distance from them as much as possible because I don't wanna end up getting close to them and blurting out our secret. It might endanger not only my life but also his. It's our rule that if we tell someone about us, we would get exiled from the pack and maybe killed and they would have no choice but to kill the human also.

I went to my next class, English. Nothing's new. Our teacher just gave us handouts about the topic, so after that I went to my French class.

Then finally, I get to go to my Algebra class. It's not that I love algebra, that's why I'm excited to go there, it's just that Sango is there I'll be able to have someone to talk to.

As I walk in the class, I saw Sango sitting there talking to Eri. I walked in and sat beside her. "Oh hey there Kags!" Sango greeted me and Eri did the same. We started chatting when we heard a group of people enter the classroom, talking. When I look to see who they were, my face paled when I saw them.

Oh, great. It's Kikyo the slut.

* * *

_Hey guys! as you can see, this story is very different from my first one. I really really hope you liked this. This is my first time to write a story about TEEN FICTiON, obviously. I just thought that maybe I could create a different setting about Inu/Kag stories._

_I really really ask you to please review if you liked this! It will inspire me to create more chapters for this and maybe in my first story 'All I ask is a second Chance'._

_Thank You! Love you all!_

_-WindGoddess18 ^_^_


	2. Chapter 2: Meet Kikyo The 'Slut'

**Hi Guys! I just wanna say thank you to all those who liked, reviewed and added this story to their 'favorites' list! I love you guys so much! For those who just finished reading it, don't forget to review! Thanks! ~**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA**

* * *

**Chapter 2 **

.

_**Kagome's POV**_

I watched as Kikyo and her friends enter the classroom and walked towards our seat. I just took a deep breath and close my eyes, hoping that she would just ignore me. But I guess, things doesn't work my way because...

"Well, well well, look who's here girls, if it isn't the fat bitch." Kikyo seethed at me, while I heard a couple students laugh.

I took deep breaths. I don't wanna fight Kikyo back, and we _can't_. Kikyo may be known as the queen bee and the popular slut that acts like a total bitch but students still kind of respect her. Why, you may ask? It's because she has this grip on our Alpha Inuyasha. If you touch her or say something that will insult her, you're dead. Not literally I mean. But our alpha is not that very friendly. Most of the time he's scary and is known as the bad boy and man whore here in the whole school. When he wants something, he will definitely get it. That's the reason why we have elders in the pack. They guide our young alpha on how to lead the pack properly.

I just rolled my eyes and ignored Kikyo. Kikyo seems to noticed this as I saw her hand raised, making it towards my face to slap me. I just closed my eyes waiting to feel the pain that never came. I slowly opened my eyes to see Sango standing as she held Kikyo's wrist.

"Watch it, _Ashford. _You don't wanna pass some STD to Kagome to do you? Why don't you just leave us alone and go find some guy to fuck. That's where you're good at right?" Sango snapped as she let go of Kikyo's wrist. I look at Kikyo's face and I can clearly see that she was about to burst. "Oh and can you please remind me later that I need to go to the bathroom and wash my hands with soap and alcohol? I really don't wanna have STD." Sango added as she smirked. All students in the classroom, even Kikyo's friends are holding back their laugh, but then I guess someone can't control it anymore as he burst out laughing. That I guess, was the cue as all people started laughing also.

Kikyo finally shouted at the whole class. "Quiet! Who the hell told you to laugh? huh?" she said as she turn back to Sango, "And you, how there you to talk to me like that! Don't you know who I am? or you really just don't know how to respect you're Alpha Female!" Kikyo shouted and the whole classroom was silent.

"Haha, please. Don't fool yourself. We all know that you're just one of the alpha's fuck buddy. What makes you think that a slut like you would be our Luna?" Sango replied.

Oh gosh, if Sango won't stop this, she'll be in a big trouble. I finally decided to enter their conversation, "Come on Sango, just cut it out. She's not worth it." I said softly.

Sango looked at me and said, "Kagome, this slut won't stop if people would always tolerate her attitude."

"You know what, if you're wise enough, you should listen to this fat bitch." Kikyo answered as she smirked.

Sango was about to answer back but I tugged her arm and talked to her through using our mind link. _"Sango, please just stop. You know what will be the consequence if you'll keep on fighting her." _I said and she gave Kikyo one last look and sit back down.

"Good! I see you still know you're place bitch. And remember this, I won't let this go, you know that right?" Kikyo said venomously and the smirk still plastered in her face as she turned around and walked towards the door with her friends.

"Ms. Ashford, where do you think you're going? Class has just started!" our Algebra teacher said to the Kikyo as he watched her and her group go out of the classroom.

"Like I care. And look, I can do whatever I want." She said as she turned her heels to exit the classroom but then she faced the teacher again and whispered in his ear, "Don't you dare try to tell this to the principal. You don't want to get a punishment from you're alpha do you?" after she spoke, I saw that our teacher's face paled and nodded as I saw that Kikyo went out of the classroom with her friends.

After our algebra class, we went out of the classroom for lunch. Sango didn't talked to me the whole lunch time so I just tried to talk with Yumi. I guess I'll just talk to her later when we get home. After that, we went to our next classes. Since mine was Biology, I went directly to the lab which was at the 4th floor of the school building. When we finished, I ran back down to go to the gym and change into my PE uniform. Since I'm not able to shift yet, I have to join PE just as humans do.

When I got back home, Sango hasn't come back yet so I decided to take a bubble bath since studying really wore me out. I put on some baggy shirt and shorts and I soon went downstairs when I heard a car's engine outside our house and then I saw Sango open the door and say goodbye to whoever was driving the car. When she saw me, she didn't say anything and went directly to her room. I sighed. I'll just talk to her later, for know all I need is to eat. You see, Kikyo always calls me the _'fat bitch'_ because I really admit that I'm a little overweight for my height. I'm 5'3 and I weigh 132 pounds. The first time Kikyo calls me names, I really was hurt. I even remember that time that I cried on my home. But I guess, I'll just have to accept the fact the I'm not the model type since I'm not skinny and I'm not that pretty.

Anyway, back to where I'm making today, I chose to make some spaghetti. It was 7:30 pm when I finished cooking and Sango's still in her room, so I decided to call her. I know I said that I'll eat without her but I really can't. I mean, we're just the ones here at home so we should fix this argument before going to bed.

I knocked on her door when I came to her room, but no one answered. I tried knocking again, still no one answered. So I said, "Come on Sango, can't we just talk about this? You're ignoring me the whole lunch time until now and I know there is a problem. Please just open the door?" still no answer. "I'll stay here in you're door unless you open the door." I added. After a few minutes, I heard the opened and I stood up and looked at Sango.

"So?" I started since I really don't know why she's ignoring me.

"Come in. We'll talk inside." She said softly and I noticed based on her tone that she's not mad at me anymore.

When I went inside, I begin "So, Why are ignoring me?" I leaned on the wall and looked at her with my arms crossed in my chest, waiting for her to speak.

She sighed and answered, "I don't know. I just got really pissed when that slut started insulting you. I mean, why did you just sit there like nothing happened? Why didn't you answered her back or fight her? I just got annoyed since you're always too nice to everyone that's why they use that to take advantage of you or abuse you. I mean, if you know they're wrong, then you should fight back! Don't let them continue doing this to you."

I sighed and walked towards her and sat on her bed beside her. "You definitely know what will be the consequence if I do that right? You definitely know that we'll be in big trouble especially you, because of what you did a while ago, right?" and looked at her and started again, "I just ignore her when she insults me because I don't want to be in a big trouble. You know very well how Inuyasha reacts when he's mad. Definitely scary." I finished.

"I'm sorry, I guess my wolf just got out of control a while ago because of what she said to you." She smiled slightly.

"Yeah, I understand. You're wolf is so high-blood!" I teased.

"Hey! My wolf is not! She just gets irritated easily." She answered.

"Ok if you say so!" I laughed. "So are we good?" I asked her.

"Definitely! I can't ignore my best friend forever can't I?" She said and we hugged.

When we finished hugging, I suddenly remembered what I'm going to ask her. "So you mind telling me, who's in the car a while ago, who dropped you by here?" I said with one eyebrow raised.

When she remembered what I was talking about, she didn't say anything. She just blushed. BLUSHED! Do you get what I mean? Sango never blushed. I mean never ever in my whole life did I see her blush! I know that she's hiding something from me, and I definitely won't stop bugging her the whole night until she tells me who it is.

This is going to be a very long night...

* * *

__A/N:

_Ok just to clear things up about the mind link thing. Sango and Kagome can talk using their minds since they are both from the Silver Moon pack. Pack members can talk using their minds with each other. Now if you're curious why Kikyo didn't here the mind link, it's because they can block a person if they don't want her/him to hear what they are talking about. They can also read what other is thinking if that person put their guard down. If they didn't put their guard down, pack members can't read their minds! Gets? Ok Good! _

_Don't forget to review! I love you all! Thank you for all those who liked this story! _

-_ WindGoddess18_


	3. Chapter 3: Life as a Young Alpha

**Ok guys, I just wanna thank you for the reviews and all! When I was reading your reviews, my smile was really big! I'm very very thankful because you liked this story! I'm crying already :') haha tears of joy.**

_**NOTE: Guys, I want to tell you that I'll be deleting the links I posted on my account since I think it doesn't work anymore so yeah. Sorry guys. **_

** Anway, I won't make it too long... Here's chapter 3! Oh and one more thing, don't forget to review after you read this! **

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

.

_**Inuyasha's POV**_

To say I was in a bad mood right now would be an understatement. Well, I guess it's just normal for me since Miroku and the others always says that I'm a hot headed person. I'm not always like this. Before, I was a normal teenage boy or werewolf until my mom died. My mom was very important to me. She's the one who showed me that I can still live like a normal werewolf even if I'm next in line for the alpha position. She says that I don't have to worry about it when time comes. But then I guess things doesn't work that way. Why you ask? It's because when I was 15 years old, my mom died because of the hunters leaving my dad devastated and later on, he died as well, leaving me as the new alpha. My dad loved my mom so much that when she died, he locked himself in his room. He never comes out to eat and so he neglected his alpha duties. That is one of the reason why I don't want to find my mate. For me, she will just be my weakness and she will just make my life complicated. I'm happy with my life anyway so why would I want a mate if I can have all the girls I want right?

I'm 17 years old now and I'm in 2nd year high school. I know that I should be in 3rd or 4th year now for all I care but since I became the alpha, I need to stop school for year or two since the elders need to teach me how to manage the pack and stuff. I know that I may be the alpha of the Silver Moon Pack but we also have the elders here to guide me because they say that based on my 'attitude' I need to have some guidance.

Anyway, today is my last day here in Canada and I will be going back tomorrow in Washington so I need to fix my things and meet with the other alphas here to finalize some things.

I was about to get out of my bed when I heard a groan beside me, and when I turned my head, I see a blonde girl sleeping wearing nothing but the sheets around her while her arms is in my chest. Oh shit, I forgot I screwed up last night! And I don't even know her damn name! Anyway, it's not like we're in a relationship or anything. It's just a damn one night stand so I guess I don't need to know her name.

I heard another groan and I looked to my side only to see her looking at me with a smile. "Hey baby" she cooed.

"Hey" I answered bluntly as I looked across the bed so I won't be looking at her.

"Are you ok?" She asked, pressing herself into my side.

"Perfect" I muttered, as I got out of the bed heading to the bathroom to take a shower. "Shut the door on your way out." I added

"WHAT? I just f*cking gave you my virginity and all your going to say is 'Shut the door on your way out'?" She screamed.

_Women_. I thought. Once you f*ck them, they think they own you. I just shook my head. Wait, did she just say the_ v-word_? Oops.

"Whatever" I muttered. This is why I avoid v-card holders. They tend to be so clingy. Well, Kikyo is an exemption to that. Even if she's a slut, she's so clingy to me. But I guess, I don't care. She's a good f*ck buddy to me so it's ok. Sometimes, I wish that my mate is Kikyo. I know I said that I don't want a mate, but there are times when I think what my mate would be like. If you're going to ask me, I want a mate who's sexy and hot as hell. I also want a mate that is strong and confident since I don't think a weak and shy girl would be a good Luna to the pack. What can I say? I'm the alpha and I think I should have the best mate that I can be proud of.

Then I heard the door slammed, so I guess she got out of my room, obviously. When I finished taking a shower, I wrapped the towel under my waist and got out of the bathroom, then I heard my iPhone ringing.

I got my phone in the nightstand and look who's calling. It was Miroku my _beta_.

**_"Hey man! What's up? Are you done talking with the other alphas?" he greeted. _**

"Nothin' much. I'm on my way to finalize some things with the other alphas. I'll be back tomorrow. So, is everything alright there?" I answered.

**_"Yeah. Same old same old. Nothings new. Dude, are you sure you're finalizing some things or screwing some girl there? Are there any hot girls there?" he snickered._**

I shook my head and said, "You know me too well huh? And yes, there and so many hot girls around here. You should have come with me and leave the task to Bankotsu. I'm also telling the truth about finalizing some things. I may be a bad ass playboy, but I know my responsibilities."

**_"Damn. I should have been there. But then I guess, staying here is a perfect decision since I met my mate yesterday! Yeah baby. You should really come to school tomorrow. I want you to meet her." He said excitedly._**

"Congratulations man! So tell me, What does she look like? Is she hot? Any of the girls I know?" I asked.

**_"Hey! This is my girl we're talking about. Don't you dare try to check her out. You may be my alpha but it's an exemption when we're talking about my mate. But anyway, yeah she's pretty and she has this sexy ass and I don't think you know her since she's not the 'slut' type and she does not hang out with Kikyo's group. For me, she's really sexy though. Especially, those luscious lips of hers..and.." he said and by the sound of it, it looks like his day dreaming with his mouth hanging open. _**

"Ok, ok you don't need to get into to much details. I don't wanna hear my beta being completely whipped." I snickered and shook my head. This is another reason why I don't like a mate. I don't like the sound of me getting so whipped that I will not be able to resist her and I might and up looking like a puppy when in fact I'm the damn alpha. But who would have thought that Miroku the playboy like me, is going to stick to one girl and be devoted to his mate. Wow, I guess having a mate change you a lot.

_**"Oh and one more thing about her, is she's very feisty. I've heard from the other students that she got a fight with Kikyo. And I'll be the one to say sorry for that. I think she just burst when Kikyo said that she's the alpha female and all." He said, a bit laughing. **_

"No worries. I'll just talk to Kikyo about it. Since, she's you're mate, I'll let it go. Ok Miroku I'll hang up ok I need to fix my things." I answered.

_**"Ok sure man, and thank you for letting it go. Bye." He said and hung up.**_

Wow. I was a amused to know that someone finally stepped up to fight Kikyo. Honestly, Kikyo always acts like a bitch to most of the students and I know that they are pissed but no one dares to stand up because of me. I guess, I really need to see this girl that got Miroku's heart.

* * *

**A/N: **

_So, can you guess who is Miroku's mate? I think it's pretty obvious. Anyway guys, I just wanna repeat what I said there at the top since you really made my day last time because of all the reviews and all. Thank you so much! It really inspires me to write a new chapter fast. _

_So again, please please Review! Pretty please? O:) k bye! Love you guys! _

_-Windgoddess18_


	4. Chapter 4: The Beta Female

**Hey guys! I'm excited to tell you that, I got 15,456,099 score in TEMPLE RUN! Omg! hihi Anway, so here's chapter 4! ****I want to tell you guys that I finally knew what will happen to Kagome when she gets exiled, and I think some of you would be surprised about some revelations that's going to happen. ^_^**

**If you're confused about the days and stuff, then here I'm going to explain things since I'm a very nice author. haha joke. :P **

**Day 1 - **_Chapter_ _1-2_  
**Day 2 -** _Chapter_ 3  
**Day 3 -** _Chapter 4 (this chapter) _

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

.

**_Kagome's POV_**

Me and Sango finally talked about our little misunderstanding the other day. After that, I asked her who brought her home, and she started blushing but she didn't speak anything so I was like irritated since I was so excited to know who it was.

_Flashback__..._

_"So you mind telling me who's in the car a while ago, who dropped you by, here?" I asked with one eyebrows raised._

_When she remembered what I was talking about, she didn't say anything. She just blushed, and I know Sango never blushed. I waited for her to answer my question while checking my nails and when I looked back at her she was like daydreaming and her eyes staring out in space, and she was smiling. If I you're going to ask me, she looks like the emoticon with hearts as her eyes. She looks so like a lovesick puppy. _

_When I realized that she must have dozed off, I stood up and walked in front of her and started waving my hand in front of her face, "Hello! Earth to Sango?" I asked. Finally, after about 2 minutes, she came back to reality and stared at me with a 'WHAT' face. _

_"So..Are you done daydreaming?" I asked._

_"I am not daydreaming!" She said with her voice getting a little bit higher. _

_"Oh really? If you're not daydreaming then why do I need to shake you so that you'll come back to reality, hmm?" I asked with a smirk on my face._

_"Ugh, I. AM. NOT. DAYDREAMING! and that's FINAL!" She screamed with her cheeks flushed, and I don't know if it was because she was mad or she was embarrassed that I caught her completely dozing off._

_"Sure you're not. So do you mind telling me know who it was? And don't try dozing off again because I would just shake you until you come back to reality again and I'm telling you, I am not going to go outside of you're room until you tell me who it was. Oh wait, let me guess, Is he..is he you're MATE?" I asked with my eyes wide._

_"Yes." Sango replied happily. _

_"Omg, Sango I'm so happy for you! You finally met your mate! So tell me who is he? Do I know him?" I asked._

_"Uhm, well, I guess you do know him. He's kind of our beta, you know, Miroku Hino." She whispered._

_I was shocked from what she said. As in totally shocked with my eyes wide and my jaw dropped. "Seriously? You're not kidding me right?" I asked._

_"Of course I'm not! Why would I be kidding around about this." She answered and it sound like she was offended._

_"I'm sorry, I was just surprised that he..uhm he was you're mate. So what now, you're going to be the Beta Female!" I said excitedly. I can't help it, my best friend is going to be the beta female. Second to the highest rank which is the Alpha Female. _

_"Yeah, I guess so.." She answered._

_I noticed that she was not happy about the Beta female part. "What's wrong? Don't you want to be a beta female? You should be happy! I'm so excited for you. Congratulations!" I squealed._

_"Of course I'm happy! I'm just a little shocked over my situation right now. I mean, I don't know how to be a beta female. I don't know how to act like one. And we just met a while ago so he hasn't introduced me yet to the alpha. I'm just not comfortable enough since I was just a plain teenage wolf and now, I'll be the beta female. Wow." She said sarcastically._

_"Yeah I know. But you'll definitely going to get used to it. For know, let's go downstairs since our food is getting cold and I'm really starving." I said and dragged her all the way downstairs._

_End Of_ Flashback..._  
_

I couldn't help to feel a little envy over Sango. Since she will be the Beta Female, she would definitely be popular in a little amount of time. It's not that I want to be popular or anything. I'm just worried because, if she becomes popular, she might forget about me and all our best friend relationship. Sango is really important to me since she's the only person I can consider as my best friend and I don't wanna lose her.

Anyway, what am I thinking! I should be happy for her! That's what best friends are for right? Just as I was about to get out of the kitchen to grab my bag from the couch, I heard Sango yell from upstairs and soon I heard the thump of her feet in the stairs.

"Kagome! I have some news for you! I promise it's definitely a good one! You'll love it." She squealed in front of me as she jumped up and down twice like a kid.

I rolled my eyes at what she was doing. "What? be sure it's good ok. It's my birthday tomorrow." I teased.

"Oh yeah! I'm sorry I forgot. Wait will talk about you're birthday in school later. For now, I'm going to tell you the news I've got." She said and took a deep breath because she was so hyper that she's practically panting. "Miroku and I talked last night, and he said that..." She stopped, which made me raised one eyebrow. "What?" I asked.

"Miroku said that he's going to come here and give us drive to school with his car! I'm so excited!" She shouted.

I just gave her a flat look and said, "That's it? I thought it was good news for me? That news is definitely yours not mine. And you're so hyper by the way." I pouted.

"Aww...why are you so bitter?" She teased. "Anyway, since you are so eager to know the good news here it goes. Miroku and I are talking yesterday, and he mentioned that Inuyasha will be back today from his meeting in Canada! Yihee!" She teased.

"Really? So I get to see him later?" I asked excitedly.

"Yeah I guess so. Look who's hyper now." She laughed.

"Shut up!" I said with my cheeks a little flushed. Then we heard a 'beep' outside and we knew that, that was Miroku so we got our bags and went out of the house.

I was behind Sango, so when she stopped and walked to the driver's car to talk to Miroku, I went beside her waiting for her to ride the car. I wasn't that bold to just jump over someone's car practically because he was my best friend's mate! While I was waiting for her, I take a good look of Beta Miroku's car and it was so beautiful! He's car was silver Jaguar XJ. I guess, that's what happens when you're part of the higher rank in a pack. I mean, our pack wasn't the richest pack in US. Our pack was just normal. But then I guess, our alpha and his other friends, are an exemption to that since all of them, Inuyasha, Miroku, Bankotsu and the others own an expensive car.

Then I heard Sango calling my name so I turned to face her. "You were saying?" I asked.

"I was going to introduce you to my mate. Kagome, this is Miroku. Miroku this is my bff Kagome." She said. I looked at Miroku and he smiled at me, "It's nice to finally meet you Kagome. Sango has been telling me a lot things about you." He said.

"Nice to meet you too. And same here. Sango, can't keep her mouth shut since last night. Everytime, she opens her mouth, all I'm going to hear is your name." I smiled, faced Sango and stick out my tongue who was blushing because of what I said.

"Kagome! I can't believe you just said that!" She gasped. I heard Miroku chuckled. It's ok my dear Sango. No need to get shy. I'm you're mate so that's normal. Now, come go inside the car, the two of you so that we won't be late for school." He said to us.

We then get inside the car. I, on the back seat and Sango on the passenger seat. I got my iPod on my bag and listened to the songs while I was looking outside the windows and Sango and Miroku talking.

After like 5-10 minutes, the car stopped and I realized that we were at school already. I wasn't surprise that we got here so fast and that was odd since normally, I don't like going to school early.

I noticed that most of the students were looking at the car and it looks like they want to know who was riding with Miroku.

I decided to get out of the car and just meet Sango in some of classes together since I knew that they needed time together and I wasn't taking it away from them. When I got out of the car, I said "I'll just meet you inside later ok? And thanks for the ride Beta Miroku." I smiled.

"Please. Just call me Miroku. It sounds old when you add the Beta part and it's ok since you're Sango's best friend." He smiled at me so smiled back and said. "Ok, Miroku." I replied and said bye to them.

I walked inside and went straight to my locker. I started fixing my things and getting the books I needed for my first class when I felt someone tanding behind me. When I turned around, it was no other than Kikyo and her other cheerleader friends. "What do you think you're doing, riding in Miroku's car like that. You're just a plain ugly fat loser and someone like you should hang out with you're kind 'the losers' not with Miroku. Do you know who he is? He's just the beta here and you being with him is a major no, no." Kikyo said as her voice getting higher but not that loud enough to cause a scene since we don't want humans to know about the wolf things.

I just sighed and said, "Look, I just got here Kikyo and I don't want to cause a fight. And to tell you, I didn't ask him to make me ride his car, he offered it." I answered and was about to leave when she grabbed my arm.

She laughed slightly and said, "You think I should believe you? Why would someone like Miroku offer a ride to someone like you? huh?" She seethed.

"I don't know. You should probably ask Miroku about that, since you practically hang out with them right?" I replied with a 'duh' tone. That's when I realized I shouldn't have answered in that manner since knowing Kikyo, she won't let it pass. "Look I don't want to cause a fight or anything so can you just please leave me alone?" I added.

Kikyo was about to answer when she looked behind me and after that she looked back at me with her narrowed eyes and said, "Whatever loser." And walked away.

I got a little bit shocked and confused since Kikyo never listened to me. She will make sure that I get embarrassed when she was given a chance, so why didn't she do it know? I looked behind me and saw nothing but some students talking and some passing by.

_'That was weird' _I thought and just walked to my first class.

* * *

_A/N:_

_Hey guys! So far, this is probably the longest chapter I've made for this story. ^_^ Oh and by the way guys, I just want to give you some hints about the next chapter. The next chapter would be about Kagome on her birthday. It's about her transformation and some stuffs. So stay tuned! And Don't forget to please please review! Thanks!_

_Love you all,_

_-WindGoddess18_


	5. Chapter 5 Part 1: Her First Shift

**Hey guys! I just wanna apologize for not updating for like 3 weeks or more. I'm just busy reading some other stories online. I'm definitely not a bookworm because I really hate reading books, especially thick ones but then when I've read the stories, I find it so hard to stop since they are very nice so I can't resist not reading it. Haha.**

**_ Ok so I just want to inform you that this may the last chapter or if not, the 2nd to the last chapter that I'm going to upload before I go for a break._ It's May already and I'm going back to school in June so there's a big possibility that I'm not gonna upload until December or something. I'm really sorry for this but I also need to focus on my studies since I'm going to be in 2nd yr high school already. So good luck to me! Haha. I'm sorry this has to be long but here's Chapter 5! Enjoy!**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA**

* * *

**Chapter 5 **

.

_**Kagome's POV**_

After what happened a while ago with Kikyo, I went straight to my classes wondering what the hell happened with her. Anway, I just wanna say that school definitely sucks. I think only people who are geeks or popular enjoy being at school since they have the whole crowd under their feet and for the geeks, well you know them, they like studying and can't live without it. I on the other hand, was definitely struggling to keep up with Algebra. Yeah I know, I suck in math.

It's lunch time so I made my way to the cafeteria and walked over to our regular table where Eri and Yumi are now seated. I dropped my things on the chair and said to them that I'll just get my food.

When I ordered my food and sat down, I can't help but glance at the table in the middle looking for Inuyasha. I know I sound like an stalker right now but I always do it since I was like 13 years old. I really have a crush on him but I know that I'll never have him because he has someone like him don't socialize with people like us. It's like his the leader, part of the royalty and I on the other hand is just a plain werewolf. Anway, as I tried to find a silver haired guy in the table, I saw none. I frowned. Sango said that he'll be coming back today from the meeting with the other packs. '_Guess he's just late or something.' _I thought.

Suddenly, I feel someone's presence beside me. When I look at my side, I saw Sango. I was kind of surprised that she still sit with us even if she already have a mate. I started talking to her in our minds.

_'Hey, not to sound rude or anything, but what are you doing here?' _I said to her.

_'Ouch. Don't tell me you're making me leave.' _she said faking a hurt expression in her voice_. _

_It's not that. It's just that you already have a mate and I think you should be with him right now.' _I answered.

_'Well I talked to Miroku about it and he agreed. I said that I don't want to cause a scene or anything because I knew that people would start questioning about us. Why are we talking in our minds anyway?'_ she asked.

_'Well, Eri and Yumi might get curious what a mate is and they don't know yet about you and Miroku. They would be definitely be surprised that you are the girlfriend of one of the hottest and popular boys here in school.' _I replied.

She growled lightly so I looked at her with question in my eyes. She just answered_ 'You called him hot' _

I just rolled my eyes because of her possessiveness towards her mate. But then again, it's just normal for us since werewolves are born to be possessive and over protective over their mates.

_'Yes I said his hot, but he's all yours. Haha you know that I have my eyes for our alpha'_ I said.

She just rolled her eyes and answered _'whatever'._

_'Anyway, you-' _I wasn't able to finish my sentence since I was interrupted by Eri.

"Hey Kags! Oh and hey Sango! Haven't notice you there. Haha anyway, just wanna know, are you two, you know talking to each other now? Last time we saw you guys, you were ignoring each other." she asked and her voice was filled with excitement, maybe because me and Sango are ok now.

"Yeah! We are. You know I can't stay mad at my best friend! Right Kagome?" Sango answered and put an arm around my shoulders and hug me.

"Yeah yeah. Well it's your fault in the first place since you get so mad easily, even for shallow reasons." I teased her.

"HEY! You're being mean." Sango said and narrowed her eyes. But I can say she's just joking, so I just rolled my eyes.

"Oh so you really guys are ok now! That's nice to know. I mean, it's not good to see best friends fight you know. It's a good thing you guys fixed it all up! So I guess we'll all go back to normal right? No ignoring scene?" She asked excitedly.

"Yeah I guess so." I answered, sounding unsure of what to say.

"So uhm, I know that you two are back together but I just wanna ask you guys about what Alpha female means? You know what Kikyo said when Sango got her mad and pissed off." she asked and me and Sango both froze when we realized what she just said. I cursed mentally. Me and Sango are going to be damned because of what Kikyo just said!. Ugh great.

"I...uhm... it means..uhm..uh..I think it means that she's the queen bee! Yeah that's right! It means that she's the queen be of the school! Right Sango?" I stuttered and turned to look at Sango.

"Uhm..Yeah! Alpha Female means like queen bee!" Sango said with a nervous chuckle and spoke to me mentally, _'I'm gonna kick that slut's ass. We're going to be damned if we haven't thought of an excuse.' _

"Really? Well I that's what I'm guessing too. I mean, when I heard what she said, I instantly went to the library and searched through the internet what it means..." *me and Sango both froze* "..and then I found out what it is but I just wanna ask you guys to be sure because you seem to know the answer." She said cheerfully.

"Oh yeah? So what did you find out?" Sango asked nervously.

"Well I found out that Alpha Female is the highest ranked for wolves, besides the alpha in a pack. Wolves can be an alpha female if they are born with an alpha blood on them, or when the alpha chose them as their mates. But then again, we are humans so I was just curious why Kikyo, of all words that can be used, used that term." Eri answered as she finishes her drink, while me and Sango chuckled nervously.

Eri does have the brains. I thought. I mean, most of the students here knows her as a geek. Hell, you can even ask her anything and she'll answer it with no hesitations. She's like a human dictionary. And when she heard a new word that she doesn't know, she would run to the nearest internet or library to find out what it means.

"Well I guess, Kikyo used that word since 'alpha female' sounds respectful and more appealing than the word 'queen bee'." I answered.

"Yeah I think so." She said.

**_*RIIIIINGGGGG!..*_**

When the bell rang, we hurriedly got our things and went directly to our next class so we won't be late. Sango and I agreed to wait for each other in the parking where our bus would be staying. She said that Miroku got a call from Inuyasha and needed him to go to the pack house immediately after school.

When it's dismissal already, me and Sango hopped in the bus and talked about Miroku, as usual. Sometimes, I ask her about Inuyasha but then again, her answer would just be short and we'll go back to the Miroku topic again. I couldn't blame her for being that 'obsessed' with him anyway. They are mates so it's just normal for to do that. She also told me that Miroku would finally introduce her to the pack as the Beta Female the day after tomorrow during their Shifter Classes, which I can finally join since I can already shift into my werewolf form because my birthday is tomorrow. Sango also insisted not to go to school tomorrow since she said that shifting to my werewolf form for the first time is very hard and painful because my body is not used to it.

When we got out of the bus, we opened the front door to our house and went straight to our bedrooms to change our clothes and took a quick shower. I went downstairs to see Sango in the kitchen preparing our dinner.

"So, what are you preparing?" I asked as I walked over the counter to look at what she was cooking.

"I'll be cooking some chicken curry." She said while she's cutting the potatoes.

"Really? Oh my. I haven't eaten chicken curry for months." I asked excitedly while Sango just shooked her head in amusement.

When we finished eating, I offered Sango that I will wash the dishes since she already made our dinner. Then I walked upstairs to my bedroom and went to sleep.

_Next_ Day...

When I woke up it's 1:30 in the afternoon already and I feel that my body is a little sore. That's the first time that I woke up that late. Usually I wake up around 9 or 10 in the morning. But then again maybe it's because the phasing started already since it's my birthday today. I got up and went straight to the bathroom to take a bath, brush my teeth and comb my hair. When I'm done, I decided to wear some plain white shirt and some shorts that stops just about 1 inch or 2 inches above the knee. Yes I am conservative. I don't really wear revealing clothes or even tank tops and skirts since I'm fat and I have nothing to show. I went downstairs to see Sango talking to someone in her phone in the couch. Well, I don't need to guess who it is since I know for sure that it's Miroku. I went to the kitchen to find something to eat since I'm really starving.

When I finished eating, I was washing the dishes when I felt sharp painful snap on my shoulders that I accidentally drop the glass I was holding. My back was also hurting and I feel like it was starting to twist and bend in an unusual direction. Then came my arms , then my legs. My eyes are starting to blur but recognize Sango's voice near me as she said to Miroku in the phone, _"Miroku I'll just call you later! Kagome's shifting already. Bye." _and then she hung up.

I saw Sango helping me to stand up as she put my arms on her shoulders and we went outside the house and into the nearest forest. I felt Sango let go of my arms as she carefully put me down in the ground.

Everything was hurting and I felt so weak, like I was malnourished. I felt as if someone dumped a gallon of gasoline on me and threw a lit match after it. I couldn't stand the pain, so I lay down curled in on myself on the forest ground, jolting every now and then as sharper pains followed by another one. The pain was excruciating that I can't help but scream on the top of my lungs. Then my eyes became heavy. At some point my body could no longer handle the mind-splitting pain and then I blacked out.

* * *

_A/N:_

_Ok so that's part one of Kagome's first shift. I'm already working on part 2 so I might upload it before school starts. I'm really sorry if I won't be able to update for a long time but my studies is priority for now but don't worry. I will try to update even if I'm going to school if I can or if I have a free time. Don't worry guys because I'm not gonna leave or anything. I'll just take a break and I'll be back maybe November or December. :) _

_Don't forget! PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! Thank you! _

_xoxo  
-WindGoddess18_


	6. Chapter 5 Part 2: Her Wolf

**Ok guys, last week I was so damn bored that I tried to read my first story, All I ask is a second chance, and I must say that the story is not that good. I mean it when I started reading it, I was like 'what the hell? This story was written so badly.' So I decided to put it on hold for a moment. It needs a SUPER MAJOR editing process and I'll be able to do that if I'm done with this story or if I have time. So for those who likes my first story, I'm really sorry but you have to wait for a long time. I may also change some parts or the plot and make it into a new story, but I'm not sure. It's just an idea.**

**So anyway like I promised, here is Part 2 of Chapter 5! But I need to tell you that in this chapter, there's 2 POVS. You might get confused that's why I labeled it, if it will be Sango's turn or Kagome's turn. ;)**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA**

* * *

**Chapter 5 (Part 2)**

.

**_Sango's POV_**

When I went downstairs, I noticed that Kagome's not there yet, so I'm guessing she's still asleep. I went to the kitchen and prepared some cereals for myself. I went upstairs to check on Kagome and I saw her sleeping like a baby. I smiled, shook my head and close her door. I walked to my room to check on my phone and when I looked at it, it says, **'You have 2 missed calls and 5 messages'** I wasn't surprised since I have an idea that it might be Miroku. When I opened it, I was right. All the messages and missed calls are from Miroku.

I decided to call him as I lay down on my bed. When he answered my call, I asked him if he needs something because of the missed calls and messages, he said that he just want to check on me if I'm alright. Then we continued our conversation for like 30 minutes until I told him that I'll just call him later since I need to take a bath. And that's when he made a perv comment. But I must say, he made me blush.

After I got out of the bathroom, I went to my closet and find something decent to wear and I sit on my bed while combing my hair. When I looked at the clock it was 12pm so I went downstairs to prepare some lunch. I washed the dishes after eating and went upstairs to get my phone and walk back downstairs again and call Miroku as I sat on the couch.

We were talking about our likes and dislikes, so basically we are getting to know each other. He also told me that he already informed Inuyasha about me and he (Inuyasha) decided that there will be a pack meeting this Saturday to officially introduce me to the whole pack. I admit, I have mixed feelings after he told me about it. I don't know how to react. I mean, yes I was so damn excited but I'm also nervous as hell! Who wouldn't be nervous if you know that you will be introduced to hundreds of people as their Beta female? The first question that comes to my mind was, Would they accept me?

Anyway, me and Miroku were talking for 1 or 2 hours already I think. I don't know what time is it but I can tell that we've been talking for a long time since my ears hurts so much. When my left ear would start aching, I would transfer my phone to my right, and then to the left and so on.

Then I saw Kagome walked downstairs and into the kitchen, but I was too busy talking to Miroku since he said something that was really funny and embarrassing that made me blush, so I wasn't able to greet her or something.

After 20 minutes, I heard the water running down the sink so I knew she was finished, and then I heard a glass fall down the floor. _'Just hang on a second Miroku. I'll just check on Kagome. I think I heard something.' _I said through the phone and dashed to the kitchen fast. There, I saw Kagome kneeling on the floor and I know for sure what that means. She's starting to shift.

I quickly told me Miroku that I'll just call him later because Kagome's shifting already and I heard him asking me if I needed some help. I answered no and hung up.

I helped Kagome stand up and placed her arm over my shoulder and we I quickly run or more like dash to the forest. This is why I love being a werewolf. Your hearing and sense of sight is advanced. Also you can run so damn fast that it looks like a blur in a human's eyes. And good thing is our house is near the forest. It's just at our backyard.

I dropped Kagome in the ground carefully. I don't want to cause her more pain. I watched her scream as her body started to bend wriggle in pain. I heard her bones cracking and it's really difficult for me to watch her like this, but I can't do anything. My first shift was the most painful thing I've felt in my whole life. And I know what Kagome was feeling right now.

After around 10 minutes, she stopped screaming then she blacked out of exhaustion and of the pain. And when I looked at her, I noticed that there wasn't a human body lying on the ground but a wolf. A pure black wolf.

* * *

_**Kagome's POV**_

I felt light headed and my head hurts like hell. I tried to open my eyes but it was too hard. I felt so tired and my eyelids are so heavy. I don't know where I am but all I can hear were the leaves rustling from the trees around me. I never felt something like this before. I felt so different. I can hear every detail of sound the was coming from the forest. The sound of the waterfall nearby, the tweeting of the birds and the sound of some kind of an animal, maybe a deer, running. I don't remember why I am here in the forest but all I remember was pain. Too much pain.

I yawned, feeling tired and sore, and stretched. It was when I licked my hand that didn't occur to me that something was off. I just lick my hand. No, not my hand, it feels like an animal's paw. That's when I opened my eyes immediately and looked at what was happening. When I looked at my hands, all I saw were pure black paws. _'Oh no. Don't tell me I'm in my wolf form right now.' _I thought. That's when I heard someone speak to me.

_"Yes you're right. You are in you're wolf form. Have you forgotten what happened?"_ someone asked. I looked around and saw no one. What the hell is going on? I woke up just to know that I turned into a wolf and now, I'm hearing things? My god what's happening to me? I feel like I'm going crazy.

_"You're not crazy. I'm real. You can't see me but I'm not just an illusion."_ someone answered for me and it sound like she was having a conversation with me through my mind. Like me and Sango.

_"Because I am. I am talking to you in your mind."_ she confirmed.

_"Who are you? Why can't I see you but hear you?" _I asked in my mind turning my head to the left and then to the right as I was looking for any signs of her. But there was none.

_"You can look everywhere and all day but you will never find me. You're the only one who can hear me. Why? Because I live inside you. I am your wolf." _she revealed to me.

I widened my eyes. Is this true? Does that mean I'm not crazy or something?

_"No you're not. It's a natural thing for werewolves like you. All werewolves, have their own wolf. Us wolves are different from you and the others. If most of you think and act as human, we on the other hand think and act as a wolf. We don't use our hearts, we use our minds. We never show our emotions to everyone. We live to mate and to kill. The only thing that is important to us is our mate and the pack. Us wolves were made to-" _She wasn't able to finish her explanation since I or we heard a branch snap from behind.

My wolf turned around immediately and do a low growl. Then I saw a grayish brown wolf, slightly bigger than me comes out behind a tree. I noticed that she was girl. I sniffed the air and caught her scent. It was familiar. I know this was part of the pack but I can't help but growl again. I don't know why but I just can't seem to have enough control myself.

I noticed the other wolf took a small step towards me, and that's where I crouch into an attacking position and growl louder.

I was about to tackle her to the ground but what she did surprise my wolf. She lowered her form into the ground, a sign of submission.

* * *

_**Sango's POV**_

It's been 2 hours and Kagome's wolf is still lying on the ground, not moving. I started to worry but I remembered that it took me around 3 hoursand a half before I woke up. I leave her a moment and go back to the house to get some of her clothes since she will need it when she shift back into her human form. I'm also ready to answer all the question she will be asking me, especially about her wolf.

During our first shift, we receive our wolf. We can't see them but we can talk and feel them. They live inside us. They are also the ones who's mostly in control of our body when we shift into our werewolf form.

As I went back inside the house, I went straight to Kagome's bedroom to get clothes and call Miroku because he can't stop calling me since I told him that Kagome's shifting. He said that it's dangerous and I might get hurt. When he answered, I told him that everything's under control and that he didn't need to come here and help me. He keeps on bugging me but I insisted so he finally agreed.

When I got out of the house, I shifted into my grayish brown wolf and bring the paper bag that has Kagome's clothes in my mouth. I wasn't thinking of shifting but my wolf tells me that it might be dangerous since Kagome's not yet familiar to her surroundings and might attack me even know she knew I was part of the pack. My wolf tells me that since it's her first shift, she may not be able to have control over her body in the moment.

When I was near the clearing, I saw Kagome's wolf awake and was standing on all fours. I went behind the tree to put the paper bag down and slowly walk to Kagome when I accidentally stepped on a branch and snap. _'Shit'_ I thought. When Kagome's wolf heard the snap, she immediately turn around and growl at me.

I walked slowly towards her but then she crouch and and growl. It looks like she was going to attack me, but I thought of something fast. I brought my wolf form down the ground to show a sign of submission so she wouldn't fight me. And I guess it worked since she stopped growling and was just standing there staring at me.

* * *

_**Kagome's POV**_

When the graying brown wolf, brought herself down the ground and made a whine sound, I stopped growling and just look at her. _"She's not a threat." _my wolf said into my mind so I slowly walk towards the other wolf. I bend and nuzzle my head against her own to show that I wasn't going to attack anymore. She quickly responded as she nuzzled her head against mine also in a friendly manner and stood up and walk behind the tree. I was about to follow her but she turned her head back to me and looked at me with her eyes saying, 'stay' so I did. 3 minutes later, she came back in her human form fully dressed. Then I noticed that it was Sango.

She walked to me, bend down and lightly scratch my head like I'm some sort of puppy. I let out a playful growl at her and she laughed. "You really look so cute in your wolf form Kagome! I must say, you will be my new pet!" she teased.

I glared at her, but she continue on laughing anyway. "Come on. It's past 4 already. Let's go back home. Change back into your human form. I brought clothes for you. You can change behind the tree." She said still slightly laughing as she gave me a paper bag that has my clothes.

I looked at the paper bag that she was holding and looked back at her. How the hell would I change back into my human form? I have no idea what to do!

Sango seemed to be confused on why I'm not getting the bag but soon, she realized what my problem is. "Oh, I forgot! You don't know how to change into your human form am I correct?" She asked and I just nodded my head.

"You really sound like a newborn baby! Aww that's so cute!" she said and I glared at her again and growl low so she stopped laughing but the amusement in her eyes is still evident. "Ok ok, chill. Don't blame me. You're just so cute to be so innocent. Anyway, to change, you need to think and concentrate hard on your human form. Then you will feel your body slowly bend and go back into a human. Now go and change!" She said with a smile.

I got the paper bag from Sango using my mouth and walk behind the tree. I followed what Sango told me and a few seconds later, I feel like my body is shaping back into my human form and noticed I was naked. quickly got dressed since it's so cold and someone might see me. I walked back to Sango as we go back to the house.

After dinner, I stayed in her room since I really need to have some knowledge about being a werewolf because all I know is that anything silver would make us totally ill or if worse kill us. For those who still can't shift, when they are shot with a silver bullet, they would still survive but they wouldn't be able to shift anymore, or for short, they would become human. Good thing I don't need to worry about that since I had my first shift already.

I decided to ask Sango about my wolf thing.

"So Sango, I have to ask you something. A while ago when I woke up in the clearing, I hear a voice talking inside my head. She said that she's my wolf. She also explains what they are but you came so she wasn't able to finish. So tell me, what are they?" I asked lying down with Sango on her bed.

"Well what part did she stop?" She asked.

"Hmmm...Let me think. Uhm she was supposed to tell me why they were made. Since she already explains to me that me and her are different because I have feelings. She doesn't have one. She said that they only live to mate and to kill." I said.

"Ok, so that you won't be confused, let's just begin from the top. Each werewolves is given a wolf inside there mind or conscience. It helps guide their actions or find a mate. It's like your conscience basically but sometimes it can get demanding and angry. That is why they live inside us because if they were created to live here on earth with us, there would be a lot of chaos. Our wolves are very animalistic or should I say wild. The good thing is that we are more in control of our body and mind when we are human. But when we are in wolf form, our wolf is most likely in control. That's why we became wild and dangerous. But sometimes, when we are provoked and when someone made us extremely mad, even if we are in human form, our wolf would sometimes take over and we might end up shifting in front of whole people." she explained.

"Wow. That's a lot of information to take in for the night. You just sound like you had your graduation speech or something." I said while holding my head in both hands.

"Psshh. That's just a part of what you need to learn. Since you're a werewolf now, you need to learn how to fight in both your human and wolf form. That is why I you will be joining me in my Shifter classes starting tomorrow!" she shouted excitedly.

"Oh my! I'm finally going to be able to join you! And I'll get to see Inuyasha everyday!" I squealed like a little girl.

"Wow. Here we go again with your obsession. You know what, now that you're a werewolf, you will finally be able to know who is your mate. So I'm hoping so much that you find your mate soon so you will stop this obsession over Inuyasha. It's kinda creepy you know." she sighed.

"Whatever. I'm out of here. I need to sleep. Goodnight!" I said as I rolled my eyes.

"Goodnight Kagome! Hope you dream of your prince charming!" She added as I was making my way out of her room.

When I was lying on my bed already, I started to think about what Sango said, about my mate. I would be a hypocrite if I say that I'm not excited to meet my mate. Even if I don't know where he is and what's his name, I really really hope that I would meet him soon. And I know that I would since I'm already a werewolf and my wolf is there to help me find my mate. I would be the happiest girl in the world if I meet him. Since I started being a teenager, I always dream of someone who will always be there for me. Someone who will protect me and love me. And also someone who would always be loyal and look at me like I'm the most beautiful girl in the world. I admit, I envy Sango so much. She has a mate that loves her and is very possessive of her, and that's not all. Her mate is not just an ordinary werewolf, but a beta. She's one hell of a lucky woman. But then, I began to worry. What if my mate wouldn't accept me? What if he found someone else? What if he reject me because I'm not pretty and I'm fat?

_"Stop worrying because that won't happen! Mates are made for each other. They would never ever be able to resist and hurt their mate because that would cause them pain as well, so I advice you to just sleep so I can rest as well." _My wolf said into my mind.

Wow. I must say, my wolf is good in comforting me. Oh well, I believe whatever she said, since I know it's all true. I've never heard of a werewolf being rejected before so I don't have to worry. I closed my eyes as sleep came over me.

**Next**** Day**

When I woke up, I immediately took a bath and get ready for school. I went downstairs join Sango for breakfast. There she informed me that there would be a pack meeting this coming Saturday, which I just found was tomorrow because I looked at the calendar. She said that Miroku would finally introduce her in front of the whole back as his mate and our new Beta Female. She admitted that she was feeling nervous about the whole thing but I assured her that she has nothing to worry about because Miroku will always be there by her side. She seemed to relax by what I said so I continue comforting her.

After we finished, Miroku was already outside waiting for us in his so gorgeous Jaguar sports car. I so could get used to this. We went inside and of course me on the back seat.

"So, I heard you had your first shift Kagome. You'll finally be joining us in our Shifter Classes! I'm sure Sango here is so excited that you'll be with her. You know, sometimes I'm feeling jealous of you Kagome. I think you are more important than me for her." Miroku acted like he was getting so sad.

"Awww...Don't worry Miroku, Kagome may be my best friend, but you certainly are my mate. Of course you're important to me. Probably the most important in the world." She said playing along with Miroku.

"Really? That's so sweet babe. That's why I love you so much." Miroku said as he leaned down to kiss Sango on the lips. Ugh, I don't need to see that.

"Ok guys, I'm here you know! Enough of the PDA. Get a room you two! Ugh, my poor innocent eyes!" I cried dramatically as my hands cover my eyes. I peeked slightly to see if they are still doing it, when I look at them, I saw that they already stopped so I put my hands down.

"You know, when you meet your mate Kagome, I'm sure you'd be doing the same. Then when that happens, I'll be looking forward to say 'Look who's talking about PDA'." she said mocking my tone a while ago.

"I certainly agree with that babe." Miroku said amused while he is driving as he hold Sango's hand and kiss it.

"Oh so you're siding her now?" I asked sounding so hurt.

"Of course, I would always side her. She's my mate!" He replied. I know that he was playing along but I also know that what he's saying is true.

"Whatever. You guys hurt me deeply. I feel like my heart just got crushed." I cried dramatically. I don't know why I'm acting like this towards Miroku. I don't usually act so confident and friendly towards other people, especially the Beta of our pack but I feel so comfortable around him. Maybe because he was like the brother I never had.

"Here we go again, with Kagome being so dramatic and exaggerated." Sango said teasingly. I noticed that we're already at school so I said my good byes and see later to them, since I know that they would be staying out in the car a few minutes because they would be making out.

I got inside the school and walked to my locker, fix my things and went straight to my first class.

When I was in my third class, I started think about my shifter classes again. I'm so damn excited! I didn't even understand what the lesson is all about. I just wish dismissal would come by soon, so that I'll be going to my shifter classes for the first time.

Finally! Here we go! It's time for werewolves Shifter Classes in the woods! I'm just waiting for Sango get out of her Calculus class so that we can go already. When she finally came out, I walked excitedly over her.

"Not so excited are we?" She said sarcastically.

I just rolled my eyes and said, "Of course! It's been my dream to be able to join my kind and not that some class, called PE for humans."

"Are you really excited for your first training or are you just excited because Inuyasha would be there?" Sango teased with one of her eyebrows raised.

"Shhh! Someone might here you! Well to answer your question honestly, I would say both! Now come on we might be late." I said dragging her outside the school and into the forest as we shifted in our wolf form and went straight where the pack house is.

When we got there, I noticed some people like Kagura and Yura, Kikyo's minions and co-sluts. I also noticed that Kikyo wasn't there, and I also didn't see her at school the whole day. Good thing I guess. I also recognize one of Miroku and Inuyasha's friends, Bankotsu, the third in command. He's next in line after Miroku.

I became slightly uncomfortable since most of them are looking at me. Maybe because it's my first time to join the training. Then I heard one girl whisper to another girl "Eww, look at her fur! It's all black. She looks so dirty and ugly. Like the ugly duckling or something." That hit me hard. Was I really that ugly? I just sighed and transform into my human form and walked behind a tree to dress up.

"Yeah I know right. Oh look at her, she's even more ugly in her human form. She's so fat! I pity the one who would be her mate." The other girl said as she snickered. If it wasn't for my werewolf hearing, I wouldn't be able to hear what they are whispering to each other. Then I heard my wolf, _"THAT BITCH! How there she calls us ugly. Let me out! Let me out right now!" _she said inside my head trying to get out, but I was in control. 'Don't you dare. Just let them be. You don't want to cause a scene do you?' I said mentally. With that she shut up.

I walked beside Sango as I saw her talking with her other werewolf friends. When she noticed me, she introduced me to her friends and luckily, they seem to look nice and kind. Not like the girls a while ago. I introduced myself as well and they did the same. I finally knew their names. The petite girl that has white skin and white hair was Kanna and the other one was black haired girl tied in a ponytail named Jakotsu. She was pretty and a looks a little intimidating but when we guys talked for a few minutes, I realized that she was really nice. They also revealed to me that Kanna was the cousin of Kagura and Yura but they certainly don't like her because of what she looks like and Jakotsu told be that she was the sister of Bankotsu! I was surprised about what they said especially Kanna since she doesn't act bitchy like they're cousins. For Jakotsu, I was also surprised that she was Bankotsu's sister. She told me that they don't go along well, because of her lifestyle. She said her brother is ashamed of what she was. I didn't know what she was saying until I complimented her that she was so pretty and what she said surprised me.

"Oh thank you so for the compliment Kagome! Not all people see me as beautiful specifically because of my gender." She said shyly.

I raised my eyebrow, looking confused. "Huh? What are you saying?" I asked.

"What he means is that, he is not what you actually think." Sango said.

"I don't understand what you're saying. And why are you using 'he'?" I said while slightly shaking my head.

"It's because I am a he. I am a guy. Well a gay to be exact." Jakotsu said slightly laughing because of my reaction. When I heard what he said, I had my eyes wide open that I think they look like they were going to go out of my sockets.

"You should see you're face right now. It's really funny!" Kanna laughed softly.

I was about to respond when I smelled something in the air. I sniffed again and I was welcomed with the most delicious smell. It smells like warm milk chocolate with a hint of smoothy caramel. It's so intoxicating that I could literally taste the smell. I looked around to find where it was coming from when I saw Miroku and Inuyasha coming towards the clearing. I looked at Inuyasha to see him also looking at me and suddenly our eyes met and I felt something spark. I felt tingles all over my body. I tried to take my gaze away from him but I can't seem to stop. While I was looking at his eyes, I felt like we were the only ones here in the clearing. I feel a strong pull towards him. I feel like I want to stay with him forever. When I was about to tore my gaze away from him, my wolf suddenly cried something inside my head. Something that would change my life forever.

_"MATE!" _she said.

* * *

_A/N:_

_Whew! That was the longest chapter I've ever made ever since I started writing stories here in fanfiction! 5,135 words in total! My fingers start hurting actually. And when I was nearly done doing this chapter, my computer just turned off and so I have to start all over again. But I guess I owe you a very long chapter right now since I'll be gone for months. :) Hope you like this chapter! Love you guys! _

_Don't worry I'll try to update whenever I have time. Oh and don't forget, I encourage you to PLEASE PLEASE review! Bye for now!  
_

_xoxo  
-WindGoddess18_


	7. Chapter 6: My Worst Nightmare

**Hi Guys! I know I told you that I won't be updating anymore since my school will be starting already and 'Her Wolf' Chapter would be the last chapter for a while, but...I CAN'T HELP IT! Yeah I can't. I received a lot of reviews so I can't help but make another chapter before I go for a break. I was like, 'ok this will be the last chapter' and then when I signed in, into my yahoo account, I was bombarded with tons of reviews and story alerts! That's why I can't help but make another chapter since you really really made me so happy! :') [Tears of Joy]**

**For this chapter, I just want you to know that I put the time or what part is their POVs in the parenthesis since some of you said that it sounds like the story is repeating or something so I put a parenthesis where you can see when is it. like for example: _Kagome's POV (before they...blah blah) GETS? _**

** Anyway so here's Chapter 6! Enjoy!**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

.

_**Inuyasha's** **POV **_**(Before they meet)**

.

I was walking through the woods with Miroku while he informs me that there's a new girl that will be joining our training. He said that she just shifted for the first time yesterday.

"Her name is Kagome. She's the best friend of Sango and she rides with us to school everyday. She's really nice. I like her a lot. She's like my little sister or something." Miroku informed me.

"Wait, so you said her name was Kagome right? Why do I feel like her name sounds familiar? Is she the one that, Kikyo hates?" I asked.

"Yeah she the girl. Remember when I told you that Sango got into a fight with Kikyo because she's insulting her best friend? She's the girl. Anyway, the first time I've met her, I also think that her name is familiar. I asked Sango about Kagome and she said that she's the little girl before who lose both of her parents in a car accident, so her parents took her in. I think we were 12 at that time when I heard about what happened to her from the elders." He stated.

"Yeah. I think I remember." I said while walking. "So why don't I notice her during school days? Does she go to school?" I added.

"What kind of question is that? Dude, of course she does! You just don't notice her since you're always making out with Kikyo or if not, you're in the janitor's closet screwing another slut." He joked.

"You know me. Girls can't resist my charm. I'm too hot. Anyway, so do I know some of her friends? I mean, who does she hang out with besides your mate? Does she hang out with Miranda and her friends? who Kikyo also hates? You know Kikyo, she hates girls that stands out more than her. She always wants to be the center of attention. This girl must have something to make Kikyo hate her that much." I asked.

Miranda was one of the girls who's so damn hot. I refer to her and her friends as the 'too classy to be a slut' type. She looks like a fashion model or something and when she walks.. oh gods. It's such a turn on with those long legs of hers. I tried to make her sleep with me but she never agreed. We dated and make out before but never make it to the bed since, like I said, she's not a slut. If this Kagome was one of those hot as hell girls, then I'll do anything just to make her be in bed with me. I snapped out of my thoughts and shook my head slightly and go back to our conversation.

"Well, uhm about that..." he stopped and scratch his head and continue, "...she's not really the popular type of girl. And I won't say anything about her look. It's up to you to find out about that." he said.

"You're trying to play safe are ya? Tsk tsk. You really are changing into this good guy type since you met your mate." I teased him.

"I think I'll let that pass." He replied as he continue walking.

"Well, it's true. It's seems like you're getting whipped." I replied and then he shoved me slightly because of what I said.

"I AM NOT!" He argued.

"Well does talking about her every day and thinking about her every night doesn't sound that you're whipped? I don't think so bro." I said while smiling.

He seemed to think for a moment and said, "Ok maybe I am. But when you meet you're mate, I promise, I would say the same thing to you." He joked and that's when the smile from my face vanished.

I was about to answer that I don't want a mate and I don't plan on meeting her soon but then I realized that we are already in the clearing, outside the pack house where we will be doing our training. That's when I smelled something delicious. I sniffed one more time before I turned and ask Miroku about the scent.

"Do you smell that?" I asked him and continue to sniff.

"Smell what?" He asked me curiously while one eyebrows raised.

"Smell something delicious." I stated.

He sniffed the air to check and look at me again like I was crazy. "Nope. I don't smell anything. Maybe you're just hungry or something." He said.

I didn't reply but just continue sniffing. The scent was so intoxicating. It smells like vanilla, jasmine with honey. It smells so good. I can't seem to stop sniffing.

I looked around the pack to see where it was coming from and then I saw a raven haired girl standing with 3 other girls or 2 I think. I don't care. My attention was on the dark brown haired girl looking at me also. I feel like I want to just go there and bring her into my arms. I want to bring my hands on her hair and play with it. Then after some minutes past, she was the first one to break our eye contact. It seems like she was talking to her wolf or something. Then I realized, I haven't seen her before. Well maybe I do but I don't remember talking to her or knowing her name. Then it came to me. Was this the girl Miroku was talking about? Yes I think she is since she is with Miroku's mate. She is also the one that Kikyo hates. I looked at her from head to toe. After studying her form, I look at her in disgust. No way is this going to be my mate. Maybe if she was sexy and hot as hell, I would accept her even if I said I don't want a mate. But she's not. She's totally the opposite. Ugh. I looked at her one more time and shake my head to show her that I was disappointed and walked to the clearing to start.

* * *

**_Kagome's POV _(Continuation of 'Her Wolf' chapter) **

I was shocked and at the same time confused. What the hell did my wolf just say? _'Are you dumb or something? I said MATE loud and clear! Now why don't you just go to our mate and let him mark us.' _she ordered me.

'Excuse me? Why on earth would I do that? I don't even know who my mate is! All you did was shout 'mate' out of nowhere and then you started ordering me around.' I said to her in my mind.

_'Ugh. I can't believe you're this slow. You just felt it, smelled your mate's scent and stared at him a few minutes ago and then you will tell me that you don't know who our mate is?'_ She said to me in a 'duh' tone, but I let it slide since I was thinking what she just said to me. Did she just tell me that Inuyasha is my mate? My crush and my alpha is my mate? Oh god, is this for real? Is this a joke or something?

_'Oh yes it is. It's a joke and when you wake up, you will say that this is all a dream.' _my wolf said sarcastically. I could even imagine her rolling her eyes if I can see her.

I growled at her and answered, 'You can't just expect me to believe what you say you know. I don't even know if he will accept me as his mate or not!'

'_Ok, you listen here. He is our mate and he will accept us no matter what. You should stop worrying and go to him and let him mark us before the training starts.__' _she said to me.

I didn't reply anything but I looked at Inuyasha and what I saw hurt my feelings. I saw him looking at me with clear disgust in his face. He shook his head before he went straight to the center of the clearing to start the training. My eyes are starting to water but I forced myself not to cry. 'I told you so. He doesn't want us.' I whispered sadly to my wolf.

_'Well maybe he's just thinking of something. Maybe he has a problem. Don't jump into conclusions right away. Go talk to him after the training.' _My wolf assured me. Well more like assuring herself. I just shook my head to clear my thoughts and sighed. I walked with Sango and my new friends to the clearing to start.

"To start our training, I want you all to shift. Will we will start by training you in your wolf form and then in your human form. First, you will be divided into three groups and Me, Miroku and Bankotsu will be your leaders. Each of us will be teaching something different. Miroku will time you on your speed and Bankotsu will teach you how to fight in your human form and then after that, you will be paired into 2 as you practice fighting with each other in front of me. I will watch your movements as you fight. There is another field at the back of the pack house where a track is built onto it. Each of you will run while Miroku will time you until you reach the end of the field. Just to inform you, the field is approximately 3 miles from the starting point to the end. That's all we're going to do for today. Are there anymore questions?" Inuyasha said in confidently and in a strict manner.

Most, shook their head to inform Inuyasha that everything is clear to them as some of them went behind a tree to shift while the others shifted right there so their clothes were ripped. Then they started forming into groups. Some went with Bankotsu while the others are in Miroku and Inuyasha. I don't know where I should go. Should I go to Inuyasha?

_'Of course! He's our mate so you should immediately go to him! You shouldn't be having second thoughts!' _my wolf butted in again.

'Would you just shut up? I'm getting irritated with you. You're not helping at all. All you do is butt in whenever I'm thinking of something. It's like I have a person talking inside my head all the time and it's making my head hurt.' I said to her getting so annoyed.

_'I'm just trying to help you and teach you where you should be right now.' _she retorted.

'Well you're not helping! You just make me feel dizzy and confused.' I said to her.

_'Whatever' _she answered as faded into my mind. I wasted no time and went behind a tree to take all my clothes and put it in my bag as I shifted into my wolf form. I decided to just go with Miroku because I know that he might be confused why I will go with Inuyasha. He might even jumped into conclusions that I have a crush on Inuyasha and he is my mate or something.

The people in Miroku's group are, me, Sango, Jakotsu, Kanna and some other people I don't know. Kikyo, Kagura, Yura and some other guys are in Inuyasha's group as usual. In Bankotsu's, there are some girls and guys also but I don't see anyone who is familiar to me.

Sango was the first one to run in the field as Miroku timed her. I even remembered when Sango was about to start, Miroku said, ''Good luck babe, I have a prize for you tonight if you make it back here at least in 15 minutes." he whispered to her as she started running and I was like, 'eww. I don't need to here that! I don't need to know that they are having stuffs like that in Sango's room while I'm asleep! Gross.'

Miroku looked and grinned at me after I said that. Oh no, did he just hear what I said?

'You forgot to put your guard up so yes I heard what you said.' he said to me in my mind while grinning as he ruffled my wolf's head. I glared jokingly at him because of this.

'Don't treat me like a dog.' I said and he just laughed and continue looking at his timer and where Sango was.

Not long after, Sango came pack slighlty panting. "Good Job babe, you're time is 13 minutes and 26 seconds." Miroku said.

"You next Kagome. Look, I know you're just knew to this, but can you try and make it here at least in 15 minutes. Can you do it?" He asked me.

I nodded my wolf's head and said to him using our mind link, 'I'll try'.

"Ok Kagome, On your mark, ready, get set...GO!" He shouted and I started to run as fast as I can. To tell you honestly, I'm not that good in running. I'm not athletic. I just seat all day and watch tv or lay down on my bed and read a book if it's a weekend. It's not that I don't want to but, I just get so tired easily. That's why I am overweight.

Back to the training, I ran and jumped in the field to avoid hitting the built-in track in there. I turned so that I was running on my way back when my wolf accidentally tripped since my jump wasn't high enough because I was so damn tired. I shook my head and my body and stood up again and made it back to Miroku while panting so hard that my wolf's tongue is hanging already.

"Ok, Kagome, your time is 20 minutes and 14 seconds. You took longer than it should be. But I think it's a good start for someone like you who just begin training right now. Why don't you go to the back first and be with Sango so that you can rest for a while?" he said as with a smile that looks like he was assuring me that my time was ok for a person who just started training.

I was about to make my way to Sango when I saw Inuyasha in the corner of my eyes walking towards us, looking slightly mad.

"What do you think you're doing Miroku. You know what we do to people who exceeds time during this practice. You shouldn't be telling that to her. She will just take advantage of it and never learn. You need to be strict!" He told him irritated and then turned to look at me.

I looked down the ground since looking straight at the alpha's eyes is a sign of disrespect especially when you are just a normal werewolf and then he shouted at me, "And you! You go back there and start all over until you make it back for at least 15 minutes. I will not tolerate weak werewolves in my pack!" I was so ashamed. He just embarrassed me in front of the whole pack! If my wolf could only cry, my eyes would be filled with tears right now.

"Hey hey, easy there. Look I know your rules but you don't need to be harsh. Kagome is just new here. She's not yet used to have this training. I'm sure when after a few weeks she would get better." Miroku said assuring Inuyasha.

Inuyasha seems to think about what he said for a moment and walked back to his group but not before he looked at me and narrowed his eyes.

**After Training**

People start to leave after the Shifter Classes. It's starting to get dark but I decided to stay for a while and wait for Inuyasha to talk about us. Honestly, I was so scared and nervous. It's so clear that he doesn't want me, but I want to talk to him about it. Maybe he's just having problems that's why he was rude at me a while ago. Sango noticed that I was just waiting there and she asked, "Kags, come on! Let's go home."

"Yeah sure. You go with Miroku. I'll stay here for a few minutes. I just need to talk to someone. Don't wait for me. I'll go home soon." I assured her.

"Are you sure? Who are you waiting for anyway?" she asked me while looking around.

"Oh just someone. Now go. And don't you dare follow me ok? I'll just tell you later when I get home." I said to her.

"Promise?" She asked me.

"Yes I promise. Go now. I'm sure Miroku's waiting for you already to give you your prize for tonight." I teased her and I saw her blush from what I said and nodded as she walk away and go inside Miroku's car.

When I saw that they were gone, I looked for Inuyasha to see him leaning in his red Lamborghini Aventador while texting. I walked slowly towards him, hesisitating for a bit, but my wolf urged me so I have no choice but to go. Not that I don't want to talk to him also.

When I was like 5 feet away from him, I stopped and look down while I started talking. "Alpha, may I...uhm..uh I just want to-" I wasn't able to finish since he said something.

"Look. Are you stupid or something? Don't you know that you can't just approach me and talk all you want. You should ask for my permission first! I should have punish you for that stupid move of yours but I'll let it pass for today. Now, I don't have all day so why don't you just spit out what you want to say and do it fast!" he said to harshly. I was slightly glancing at him while he was talking and I can see that he was really pissed.

"I'm sorry.. I just..I just want to talk about something." I whispered as I closed my eyes. I was so scared. I can feel my hands shaking.

"Don't you think I know that? Why don't you just tell me what you want and leave right now. You're testing my patience." he shouted angrily at me.

"I..I just want to talk about...about u-us." I said as I looked brought my head up to look at his reaction.

When he heard what I said, he gave a harsh laugh and said "Us? There's no us. And there will be no us."

I looked at him with tears forming in my eyes, "W-what? But..we are mates." I asked. my voice slightly shaking.

I was waiting for his reply when I felt his hands hold my neck tightly that it was starting to hurt and my back suddenly pushed on a tree. "WE. ARE. NOT. MATES. And we will never be. I would never accept someone who is weak, pathetic and fat like you. What makes you think that I will accept you and make you mine? Are you crazy? Oh wait, I know. You want me to accept you so that you can take your place as an Alpha Female right? So that people will start respecting you from now on. You want power am I right?" He asked angrily as he tighten his grip on my neck. It hurts so much that I know for sure that it will leave a bruise.

"No! You're wrong. I don't want power. I just want you to accept me and love me." I whispered while tears fall down my face.

"Well you are insane if you ever think that I will accept you, and more to you're illusion that I will love someone as ugly as you. Let's make this clear. You will never tell this to anyone. Not even your best friend Sango. If you do, you will not be the only one who will be punished but her also. I don't want you talking to me and approaching me anywhere. If someone knew about this, I won't hesitate to kill you..._myself_." He said venomously as he threw me harshly on the floor and go inside his car without even looking back.

* * *

_A/N:_

_Ok so there is Chapter 6! I know it's so sad and I shouldn't have ended it there but please don't kill me! :'( I promise that I will still continue updating and making new chapters when I have time even if I'm already studying. I have decided last time that I would update in December but you guys encourage me to continue because the many reviews I received. But I please don't expect to much. I'm also human so I may not be able to update fast but I'll still try. Just want to inform you that I'm already working on Chapter 7 so I might upload it anytime this June or July or I don't know. So that's all. Thank you to all those who loved this story particularly:**  
- shesonfire96  
- kate  
- kagome12973  
- GlamorousPrincess27  
- skyloverforever **_

_*NOTE: These people up here are the ones who stayed with me since I made this chapter. They are the ones who keep on telling me what my recent chapter is like and some of them are some suggesting me what I need to improve on in every chapter I update._

_*** For those who's name weren't called, I'm really sorry. I just referred to my REVIEW list and I just chose the people whom I know is still reading this and yeah._

_ For the others, I still love you so much guys! You know who you are. I just didn't write all of you here since It's going to be so long! Thank you for all your support!_

_Oh and before I forget, PLEASE PLEASE review this chapter! Thank you! Love you all! _

_xoxo  
-WindGoddess18_


	8. Chapter 7: Rejected and Exiled

****READ THIS FIRST!**  
****Ok, before you go reading this chapter, I just want to inform you guys that when I logged in, into my account, I found this 'Image Manager' icon. When I read the info, it says that you can now upload book covers for your stories! You know what that means? It means I ALREADY MADE A BOOK COVER FOR THIS STORY! Yey! You can find it on top of this chapter! right there ↑, beside my account. :) **

**If you can't understand the picture, then I'll just tell you. It's a girl in a black dress lying on the ground holding a rose. You get it now? Haha **

**Anyway, here's chapter 7! Enjoy!**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

.

**_Kikyo's POV_**

I was looking for Inuyasha when I saw him leaning against his car so I started walking towards him when I saw that fat bitch, Kagome, talking to my guy. By the looks of it, they are talking about something important since I can see Inuyasha serious. I decided to hide behind a nearby tree and listen to what they are talking about. I didn't heard all of what they are saying but I caught some sentences.

_"I..I just want to talk about...about u-us."_ The bitch said. I frowned at what she said, confused on why she said that. But I decided not to interfere in the moment and just continue listening.

Inuyasha didn't answer right away so I decided to peek a little bit to see what was happening. Good thing they haven't caught my scent yet, especially Inuyasha. But then I guess they were really focused on their conversation that's why they haven't notice me. That was when I heard him laugh in a harsh manner and said, _"Us? There's no us. And there will be no us." _

It was the bitch's turn and what she said shocked the hell out of me. _"W-what? But..we are mates." _she said. Ok this girl is really delusional. She is imagining things! I laughed mentally. I wonder what Inuyasha would say to her. Then in just a blur, I saw Inuyasha pushed the girl into a tree roughly ans his hands on her neck. From where I was hiding, I can clearly see that the bitch is having a hard time breathing because of how tight his hold is. Good. That bitch deserves it because of what she just said a while ago. Inuyasha is mine. I'm the only Alpha Female and that girl will not interfere. Then I heard his reply.

_"WE. ARE. NOT. MATES. And we will never be. I would never accept someone who is weak, pathetic and fat like you. What makes you think that I will accept you and make you mine? Are you crazy? Oh wait, I know. You want me to accept you so that you can take your place as an Alpha Female right? So that people will start respecting you from now on. You want power am I right?" _

My eyes widened at what he said. So that means, that, that girl is really Inuyasha's mate? No...it can't be. I won't allow it. I should be Inuyasha's mate. I am. Not her. I should be the Alpha Female. That's when I realized what Inuyasha just said a while ago. He was rejecting her. He doesn't want a fat and weak girl like her. So maybe I still have a chance.

I turned to watch them again but the last thing I heard before Inuyasha leave was, "...y_ou will never tell this to anyone. Not even your best friend Sango. If you do, you will not be the only one who will be punished but her also. I don't want you talking to me and approaching me anywhere. If someone knew about this, I won't hesitate to kill you...myself." _And that was when he threw Kagome on the ground roughly and drove away.

I will never ever let that girl destroy all of my dreams to become the Alpha Female. I will do everything to make get her out of my way. I replayed what Inuyasha said in my mind and I came up with a plan. A plan to make that bitch completely out of my life and Inuyasha's. I smirked evilly at the thought and walked away.

* * *

_**Kagome's POV**_

I stayed here in the forest for hours, hugging my knees as I cried so hard. Why does this have to happen to me? I thought mates should accept each other like what Miroku did to Sango. All I want is someone to love me and look at me like I was beautiful even if I'm not. I don't want power. I didn't even realize that I will be an Alpha Female because Inuyasha is my mate. Well even though he is my mate, I still won't be one since he rejected me.

_'I-I'm sorry.'_ my wolf whispered sadly to me.

'For what?' I asked her while sobbing.

_'For forcing you to speak to him. If you didn't do it, you won't be hurt.' _she said.

'It's alright. It's my fault also, since I do want to talk to him too. I just didn't know that he would reject me.' I said still crying. My wolf just remained silent but I knew that she was there also, and I knew very well that she's hurting too because of what our mate did to us.

When I finally got stopped crying, I looked around and I saw that it was the sky is dark already. Ugh. I don't know how long I was here in the forest crying. I started to shifted into my wolf form and run the way home. After a few minutes, I was finally in front of our house. I shifted into my human form and dressed. I walked to the front door and using my key, I unlocked it immediately because I really want to go to my room and lock myself. When I got in, I saw Sango walking back and forth in the house.

When she noticed it was me, she immediately run and hug me tight. I winced when she did that. My body is in pain from what happened a while ago. Sango then, loosened her hug and looked at me.

"Where have you been? I was so worried about you! I was close to going out there and go looking for you!" She said worriedly. I really want to tell her what happened but I'm so tired so I just said, "I'm sorry if I worried you. I'll go to my room."

"Oh no you're not! You're going to tell me what happened to you and why are your eyes all red and puffy? Why were you crying?" She said as she studied me and her gaze landed on my neck. "Oh my god! What happened to your neck? There's a big bruise!" She asked frantically as she moved my hair to look clearly.

"I..I just..I accidentally hit a branch since I wasn't..uhm looking. You know me. I'm so clumsy." I replied nervously and gave her a sad smile.

"Oh do you really think I would buy that excuse? If that's the case, I think you don't know me too well. You are my best friend all my life Kagome, and I know when you are hiding something from me. And that bruise looks like some hand was holding it tightly. You can see that hand marks! Now come on, spill." She said.

"It's nothing I promise. You don't really need to worry about it. For now, I really need to go to my room since I'm really tired." I assured her and she just side and nodded.

I made my way to my room and lock the door. I run to my bed as I cried my way to sleep.

**Next Day**

I was woken up by the knocking outside my door. I groaned and look at my clock to see that it's already 2pm. "What?" I shouted. I'm certainly not a morning person, and what happened last night added to make me so bitter right now.

"It's 2 pm already Kags! Come on we're going to get late! Open the door so I can help you fix yourself." She answered.

"Why the hell would I need to fix?" I asked irritated. She really knows how to make people pissed.

"Have you forgotten? There's a pack meeting later at 4 pm. Miroku's officially going to introduce me to the pack as his mate! And after that there will be a party! Now come on, open the door so I can help you do your hair and make up." she answered excitedly.

The thought of her being introduced in front of the whole pack as Miroku's mate made me depressed. I envy her so much. "I'm not feeling so well. I'm not going."

"Kagome! Come on! It's my party! Don't do this! I want you to come! Why don't you just stop moping there and get ass 're wasting my time! I still need to fix my hair!" She groaned. This got me on edge. I stood up and walked angrily to the door and opened it. "Finally-" I didn't let her finish.

"Didn't you hear what I just said? I said I'm not feeling well! l I think you did hear it, but you just ignored what I just said because all you're thinking is that party and yourself!" I shouted angrily.

She gasped and then I could smell anger coming out of her. "I can't believe you just said that to me! You know that's not true! Why are you acting this way?" she asked.

"Don't you know the sentence, 'mind your own business'? I think you don't, since all you do is interfere and bug the hell out of me about something personal like yesterday! You know what, WHY DON'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! If I'm wasting your precious time, then you can leave right now and go fix your hair for that stupid party of yours." I shouted angrily in her face.

"Oh trust me, that's what I'm gonna do right now! I can't believe that, that's what you really feel about me! And to think that I even considered you as my best friend! And for your information, this party is not stupid. Well maybe it is for you since you don't have a mate but I do! I have a mate and he's finally going to introduce me to the pack! It's one of my dreams to be introduced to the whole pack by my mate, so it's not stupid!" she shouted while tears are starting to form in her eyes.

"Whatever. Why don't you just go right now since you said you are wasting your time here and leave me alone? Can't you see, I don't want you here!" I said.

"Ok sure! I'll be glad to do that." she said as she walk towards her room, but stopped and walked back in front of me again and said something that hit me hard in the inside, "You know what, I so pity the guy who will be your mate. Good thing I'm not like you, or else, Miroku will go crazy. Wait, I think that's it. I think this is all about. You envy me because I have a mate that loves me so much and will introduce me in front of the whole pack later! Not like you! You are mateless! I even doubt if your mate will accept someone like you."

I slapped her hard as I started shaking, feeling my wolf was about to surface and said to her, "GET OUT! GET OUT OF MY FACE RIGHT NOW!"

I watched her shake her head in disappointment as she leaves. I made closed my door and made my way back to my bed as I started crying again. Why did she need to say that? I had enough of the crap and I don't need another person telling me that I'm not good enough. I cried and cried until I fell asleep.

#### #####

When I woke up, it was noon already so I took a bath, brush my teeth and comb my hair. I'm still depressed over the fact that my mate rejected me and what happened with Sango and me yesterday, but I'll try my best to be strong even if I know that when I'm alone and when I see wolves with their mates, I crumble and want to cry again.

I went downstairs and see Sango on the couch reading a magazine. I decided to just go straight to the kitchen and eat some breakfast. Or more like lunch. I keep on weighing the advantages and disadvantages of telling Sango the truth. Well not exactly the whole story since I clearly remember what Inuyasha just said. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath and sighed as I tried so hard to hold the tears that are forming in my eyes. After I calmed myself down, I stood up to wash the dishes. Eventually, I decided to tell Sango about what happened. If I tell her, I know she will understand why I acted like that yesterday. A fight with my only best friend is the last thing I needed right now. But the problem is, I'll be having a hard time, making up to her. You know why? It's because, she has this attitude that when you fight with her and wants to be her friend again, you have to work hard for it, BIG TIME. She's just not the type of girl who easily forgive people unless she sees that you are sincere.

I walked outside the kitchen to see her, so engrossed in what she's reading that she didn't notice me yet, or that's what I think it is. I took a deep breath and says in my mind, 'Here goes nothing.'

I walked towards her to sit on the other couch on her left side. She looked at me with a blank face and then look down to continue reading.

"Look, Sango I'm so sorry about what happened yesterday. I just have a problem and I want to tell you about it." I said softly to her and wait for her answer.

"I'm sorry but I'm not in the mood to talk to you. I also don't want to interfere with 'your own business'." she spatted as she stoop up, and was about to walk away when I caught her wrist and tug her slightly.

"Please. You need to hear me out. I'm really sorry for what I told you. Let me explain." I said as she stared at me with a black face for a few minutes and nodded and sit in the couch again. "5 minutes." she just replied.

"Ok, whew. Where do I start? Ahh the last friday when I got home late." I said and I saw her looking in another direction and I know that she wants to inform me that she's not interested, but I just continued talking.

"You know, when I told you that day, that I was waiting for someone? Well it's not just someone. It's my mate." I started. Sango seemed to be surprised at first but her eyes soften and I can see some regret in her face.

"I was waiting for him and when everybody is gone, I went to him and asked him about...about u-us." I continued and I can feel my voice shaking a little bit and tears started forming in the corner of my eyes again.

Sango seems to notice, so she came to my side and hug me in a comforting manner. "Then? What happened?" She asked.

"I...He reject me Sango. He..he said that...that I'm not good enough for him. That I'm weak, and...ugly and I can't be his mate." I cried and hug her tightly. I cried so hard for a while and then I loosened my hold on her to wipe my face as she tucked some strand of my hair, behind my ears.

"Why would he do that? It's rare for werewolves to reject their mates." She said softly.

"It's because I'm weak, fat and ugly. He doesn't want me. He said if maybe I was beautiful enough, he might have accepted me." I said sadly.

"Who is he? Who is he, Kagome? I'll tell Miroku so he can give punish him or Alpha Inuyasha will. He can't just get away with this." she stated angrily, while I panicked because of what she said.

"NO! No. Please don't tell Miroku. Please. I'm begging you. If Inu-..uh I mean, my mate finds out that I told someone about this, he will hurt not only me but you too! And maybe Miroku also. Please just keep this to yourself." I begged her.

"Wait, wait. What are you saying? What are you saying that he will hurt Miroku and us?" He can't do that! Miroku is the beta and it will be crime if you disrespect someone who has a higher rank than you! More to the fact of hurting them! He might be crazy to say something like that and threaten someone higher than him." she said as she seems to be deep in thought. "Wait. I think I get it. Maybe he is brave enough to say that because he's higher than the beta. Maybe he's an ALPHA! Yeah that's it! Tell me Kagome, is your mate an alpha?" She asked me.

"Uhm...uh..It doesn't matter. All that matters is that this should only remain between the two of us, or else he might hurt me again. Please. Don't tell anybody about this." I begged her.

"If that's what you want then, sure. I promise I won't tell anyone,even Miroku." She assured me.

"Thank you Sango. Thank you so much." I said and give her a sad smile.

"It's nothing Kags. That's what best friends are for. I'm really really sorry for what I said to you yesterday. I didn't know that you found your mate that's why I said those stuff." She apologized.

"It's ok." I replied.

"I have one last question though. Did...did your mate, made that bruise in your neck?" she asked.

"Yeah. Yeah he did." I replied sadly.

**Next Day**

It's Monday. Ugh. Time for school again. Even when I was just a child, I hate going to school. And know that Inuyasha rejected me, it gets worse. Me and Sango went towards Miroku's car. She also told me that she didn't tell him about what happened the other day when we had a fight, which is a good thing for me. If Miroku knew, I know he would get mad at me for hurting her mate, and I can't even tell him why I did that.

As we arrived in school, I went directly to my locker then to my first class, as always.

During lunch time, I informed Sango that I won't be joining them since I want to have some time alone. At first, she volunteered to go with me, but I said I'll be fine. I just needed some time to think.

I made my way to the bleachers with just a drink in my hand and sit there. This is where I go when I'm depressed and wants to be alone. No one is really going here except when there's a football game.

I was deep in thought when I notice someone move in the corner of my eyes. I turned my head only to see Kikyo and her minions. Great. Just what I needed right now.

"What do you want, Kikyo?" I asked sounding uninterested and tired.

"Oooohh. Sounding bitter are we? Why what happened? Did your mate reject you?" She asked with a smirk on her face. I widened my eyes.

"I...I don't..know what you're talking about." I said acting normal but I can hear my voice shaking. How the hell did she know that? I'm sure Inuyasha won't tell her that because he's the one who said that I shouldn't tell anyone about it. And I know it's not Sango since I trust her and she's my best friend.

"Oh come on. You can tell me. Don't be shy Kagome." She said.

"I said, I don't know what you're talking about." I repeated.

"Girls, I think you should leave us for a moment. Our little Kagome is too shy here." She said to her friends and I can see their face smiling evilly. I frowned, confused.

When they're gone, Kikyo walked towards me and slapped me as she pulled my hair tightly.

"You bitch! How there you think that you can replace me as Inuyasha's mate? Don't you think you're so delusional? Inuyasha is right. You want power that's why you told him you were mates." she said venomously.

"How...How did you know that?" I asked, shocked evident in my voice.

"It doesn't matter how I knew that. I just to remind you that Inuyasha is mine. Mine only. I'll be the Alpha Female and be with Inuyasha. Now, I want you to stay out of my way and leave Inuyasha alone." She said as she released her hold in my hair beside me and by the looks of it, she's communicating with someone in her mind.

My wolf was getting mad because of what she said to us. No one and certainly no one, is going to stop us from being with our mate. Even though he rejected us, my wolf still doesn't want to be told what to do. I could feel my eyes starting get black.

"Don't tell me what to do. He may reject me, but I'm still his mate. I'll do whatever I want." I answered back.

"Oh really? What are you going to do? Stop me from my plan? I don't think so. What will a pathetic bitch like you do? You can't even run that fast. Haha. Inuyasha will never want someone like you. Someone as ugly, fat and weak like you. What he needs is someone strong confident and beautiful like me." She stated.

That's when I lose control and I got my juice drink and throw it all over her face. She seemed shocked about what just happened and was about to say something when someone yelled at us angrily.

"What is going on here?" Inuyasha asked angrily while looking at the two of us. Kikyo immediately stood up and run beside Inuyasha. But didn't say anything.

"I said what WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" He repeated but angrier and looked at me. Kikyo answered when she saw that I was going to tell what happened.

"I was walking with my friends when she just came to me angrily, saying that I should stay away from you since she's your mate and I should stop bullying her since she'll be the alpha female. When I said no, she just threw her drink in my face. Is it true? That she's your mate, Inuyasha?" she asked and by her tone, she was acting like she was the victim here where I should be the one.

Inuyasha didn't answer her question but instead, turned to face me and narrowed his eyes. I know what was about to happen so I said "Please it's not what you think! I was just sitting there when she came to me. I didn't tell her anything! She knows all of it before she came to me!" I said the truth begging him to believe me.

He didn't seem to listen to what I just said. "Kikyo leave the two of us alone. We need to talk about something." Inuyasha ordered Kikyo but his gaze was still on me.

Kikyo nodded and left immediately while having an evil smirk on her face. I turned to look at Inuyasha only to receive a hard backhand slap. I hold my right cheek and look at him in shock. I know he doesn't want me as his mate, but to hit a girl? It's just so low.

"Why did you tell her? I already told you not to tell anyone about this! Are you really testing me?" He asked angrily. I could see his eyes turning crimson red from amber.

"I swear I didn't tell her anything! We're the only one there in the forest. I didn't tell anything I promise!" I said, frightened evident in my voice.

"Are you telling me that I'm the one who told her? Are you accusing me?" He growled.

"No. It's not what I meant. I just want to tell you that I didn't do it!" I replied.

"Do you know why I don't want anyone to know that we're mates? It's because they will just make fun of me and they will start to disrespect me! What would people think when they found out that my mate is an ugly, weak and pathetic like you? If other packs finds out, not only me would be disrespected but also my pack! I'm sure you know, now what I'm going to do with right?" He asked.

"You..You're going..to..kill me." I whispered while looking down, my eyes closed since I was so scared.

"Yes. I told you I was going to kill you. But then I realized that it will cause more trouble so I decided that I won't kill you anymore. If I kill you, everybody will smell your blood in me and they would lead into conclusion that I am the one who killed you. Even if I take a shower, it will take time before the scent comes off." He said.

I looked up at him and said, with hope in my voice, "Really?So..you're..not going..to kill...me anymore?"

"No. But don't get your hopes up. I have another plan in my mind to punish you." He started. I didn't reply and wait for him to continue. At least he wasn't going to kill me so this shouldn't be that hard.

"Since you are one of the omega of my pack, I, Inuyasha, Alpha of the Silver Moon Pack, officially exile you from my pack. You are no longer welcomed here." He stated. I widened my eyes and look at him to see if he was joking me or something, but he's not.

"W-what?" I asked even though I already know the answer. I just can't seem to get it into my mind.

"You heard me. I'm officially exiling you from the Silver Moon Pack. I want you out of my territory before the sun rises tomorrow." He said and started to walk away.

I ran towards him and kneeled in front of him, begging. "I love you, Inuyasha. Please don't do this. I promise I would keep my mouth shut. I will not tell anyone. I will avoid you and do anything you want. Just please. Don't do this. I-have no where to go. It's so dangerous out there especially when you are a rogue. Please don't make me into one. I don't want to leave my friends here." I cried and looked at him.

"I will not change my mind. That is your punishment. You should be thankful that I didn't kill you. Good luck in being a rogue. I hope you survive at least for a week." He said.

I hugged his legs still not letting go and begging him to take it back. "Let go of me you bitch!" He shouted and kick me in the stomach and walk away as I lay there crying on the ground holding my tummy. Why does this have to happen? I wish my parents was still here with me. At least I won't be alone.

.

.

_**Somewhere in another place in USA...(Another POV)**_

"Alpha, I'm sorry but our men haven't traced her yet. They don't have any lead on where she is. I'm so sorry." A guy said while looking down.

"What do you mean you haven't found her yet? I've been waiting for years for any sign and yet you're here telling me that you don't have any lead on where she is yet? If that's the case then I think I'm just wasting my money, paying all those men you hired." A man around 40-45 years old, shouted.

"I'm really sorry, but they are doing their best." The guy said.

"If they are doing their best, then they should have brought her here a long time ago." The alpha said.

"Shh..calm down. You are scaring him." A woman said while massaging his tensed shoulders.

"Leave my office." The alpha said to the guy, and he nodded as he walk out and close the door.

The alpha relaxed a little bit and sighed, as he cover is face with both hands, a sign of tiredness and disappointment.

"Do you think we will find her?" The woman asked. Her voice slightly shaking.

"We will. I promise you. We will find her before _he_ does." The alpha assured her.

* * *

_A/N:_

_Ok there you go guys! Haha I know it's so sad but I promise, a few more chapters, you will be very happy because of the revenge. Also, who do you think is the one talking there? Haha Do you have any ideas? Anyway thank you to the those who reviewed, especially:__  
_

_**-devilchild100  
-Yoko Of Masquerade  
-Allison 1  
-darkangel0212  
-Pris  
-KawaiiShyGirl**_

_If your name is not called, It maybe because I already mentioned your name last time and for the others I'm sorry but I still love you don't worry! Haha Like I said, I didn't write all names since it will be too long. These That would be all. _

_Oh, and PLEASE PLEASE review! __Thank you guys, Love you all! _

_xoxo  
__-WindGoddess18_


	9. Chapter 8: A Silver Bullet

**Hey guys! So I've read your reviews and I absolutely love all those things that you said! You really made my day! I'm jumping with joy right now, literally. The first time I logged in, into my Yahoo account, I was so, so, so, overwhelmed with all those reviews! So I plan on making another chapter before I go for a break. (It's this chapter) Anyway, just want to tell you the exact date of my first day of classes. IT'S NEXT WEEK! :( JUNE 14, 2012! huhu. :'( I don't want to go to school and leave this story yet! :( But as I promised, I will try my best to sneek into the computer and update since my mom is going to be really pissed if she founds out that I'm using the computer during school days. **

**Anyway, here's Chapter 8! Enjoy!**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA**

* * *

**Chapter 8 **

.

_**Kagome's POV**_

I was still dazed of what happened a while ago. I can't believe that I'll be a rogue from now on. I'm nothing without my pack. I don't even know if I'll even survive there for 3 days! Honestly, I don't know how to react right now. I don't know if I should cry, shout, or get angry or what! Ugh. After what happened a while ago in the field, I made my way to my locker to get my things and just go home. I didn't even finish the classes that day. So now, I'm walking in the street to go home.

I keep on thinking what will happen to me from know on since I don't have a pack anymore! And that's not just it, I also lose my mate. Wow. If this is a dream, I would never ever want to go to bed again.

I seem so deep in thought that I haven't realize that a car was honking and a man was shouting at me. "What the hell? Could you please look at where you are going? Are you trying to get yourself killed? You're going to get me in jail for your recklessness! Move!" He shouted angrily at me while pressing his car's horn.

"Sorry!" I said and made my way to the forest. That way, I could go home easier and I could have some more time to think. When the coast is clear, I take all of my clothes off, put it in my bag and shift into my wolf form.

I stayed there for a while, when I found a nearby pond. I shifted back into my human form and sit there while staring at the whole forest. This is the last time that I'll be doing this. Tomorrow, I'll be gone so I need to reminisce all of this. Actually, I never thought of leaving this pack. I never thought that I would be a rogue. I love my pack. This is where I grew up! This is where me and my parents made memories! This is the place where I feel that my parents are still here with me. And now, I'm losing all of it. My friends, my mate, my home, my parents memories and know my pack. When he exiled me, it feels like he just killed me. And I wish he did kill me, rather than to lose everything.

I sighed at the thought, and that's where my tears started falling. I cried and cried and question myself. What did I ever do to deserve this? I've never been mean to anyone! All I did was dream that my mate would love me the way I love him. Is that bad? I didn't even choose to be weak. If I could do anything to be strong I would do it. I could feel my wolf depressed inside me. She also can't accept the fact that our mate rejected us.

I wiped the tears from my face and started walking back home. I didn't want Sango to see me crying. Although I know that she will notice it since she'll smell my tears.

When I was home, I went to my room and start to pack. I don't have to many clothes so one big backpack is enough. I put all my things there while crying again. When I was done, I decided to take a nap since I would need energy when I get out of my pack. 'No. This is not my pack anymore. This is my _old_ pack from now on.' I thought sadly and cried my way to sleep again.

When I woke up, it was 11 pm. Shit. I must have lost track of the time! I dressed up and check whether I left some things. When I was done, I pulled out a piece of paper and write a letter to Sango so that she won't be worried.

####

_Dear Sango,_

_I'm sorry if I didn't say this to you in person, but I don't want to disturb you in your sleep since it's 11pm when I wrote this. I just wanted to say goodbye for now. I'm so sorry but...I need to go. I can't stay here anymore. Please don't go look for me. You'll just make yourself in trouble if you do that. Don't ask me why. I just know. _

_I also want to say that I will miss you! :'( I really will. I love you, for god's sake. You're my bestest friend ever. Thank you for always being there for me. For always saving me when Kikyo bullies me. I will always remember the days when we always laugh and have fun together. I will also miss the time when we fight. I'll miss you so much Sango! Thank you for everything. I hope you and Miroku stay and be happy together. I'm really sorry if I won't be there to comfort you when you have problems. But don't worry. I'll call you when I can. _**  
**

_You know, I imagine you saying that I shouldn't run from my problems, while I'm writing this. :) The thing is, I don't want to do this too. I don't want to leave you and my friends here. But I have to. I know you can't understand me right now, but one day, one day, I will tell you the real reason why I left and that will be the day where I wouldn't be weak anymore. _

_I'll always love you and will never forget you! I'll miss you, best friend! But this is a goodbye for now. Don't worry because I promise, I will go back one day. I just don't know when. _

_Lots of love,  
_

_Kagome_

_####_

I was crying when I finished writing and I could feel my hands shaking. There also some teardrops in the paper. I wiped my face and put the paper in my bed.

I got my things and quietly got out of the house and close the door. I stared at the whole house for a while, trying to remember every detail of my old home. I walked to the forest and shifted to my wolf form bringing my bag. I exited the Silver Moon territory in 30 minutes. I was a little bit tired but I need to continue walking or else, other rogues or hunters might find me and kill me.

When I found a place in the forest where I can sleep safely, I settled my bag and shifted in my human form to start a bonfire to help me keep myself warm. When I was done making fire from scratch, I looked at my hands to see it with a lot of scratches and dirt. I transformed into my wolf form since my fur will help me keep warmer and lay my head down to sleep.

.

.

When I woke up, it's already afternoon. I can tell based on the sky. I feel a little hungry but I just ignored it. I do have some money from my savings, but I want to save it until I get a decent job.

I was fixing my things when I began to think about what happened to me. The rejection and being exiled. I fought hard not to let my tears drop again. I can't think about those right now! I shook my head and sighed. 'Forget about it Kags. Nothing will happen if you keep on reminiscing the past. Nothing will change.' I thought to myself.

Even though I want to cry and cry all day, I can't do that. I need to ind a decent place to stay and a job. That way, I can earn some money for myself and I could distract myself from feeling depressed. This is the only solution I'm thinking right now.

I snapped out of thoughts and inhaled deeply. That's when I smell something different. I sniffed again and realize what it was. There's another werewolf in here. But I don't recognize its scent. I widened my eyes in realization. Another rogue is here! And it's not just one. Using my werewolf abilities, I can I hear more than 4 paws thumping on the ground. When I listened carefully, I realized they where 3 and they were coming my way. Shit. Just freaking shit.

I got my things in my snout and run as fast as I can. That's when I hear paws running fast. I feel presence behind me. The bad thing is, I look behind and saw them running to catch me. They were so close to catching me. I moved faster and faster. Even if I'm having a hard time breathing, and my legs are giving up, I continued to run until I find a cave and hid. 'Oh God, Please don't let them find me!' I thought. When I lost them, I came out and shifted back into my human form as I fell on the ground because of tiredness. I was breathing and panting hard on the ground. I never thought that I could run that fast in my whole life! Maybe because my survival instincts in me came out.

I was damn tired but I fought to stand up and start walking. I'm hungry and I was walking like a drunk woman.

_"You need to find some food. Go look for some fruits here in the forest." _My wolf said to me in concern. I followed what she said and looked for food until I found some berries.

I delicately plucked some of the berries and cradle them in my shirt. When I found a spot where I can sit on, I started eating the berries. They weren't really big but it will do. I shouldn't be picky at times like this! I put it in my mouth, tasting it. It was bitter, but it was food and it was edible.

After I was done eating all of it, I laid on the grass as sleep overpower me, taking me to my dreamland where my mate accepted me and love me for who I am.

.

When I woke up, my body was in agonizing pain. I screamed out. It felt like my stomach was eating and tearing itself out apart from the inside. I wrapped my arms on my torso and curled into a ball. What's happening? What was wrong with me?

_"The berries you ate! They were poisonous!" _my wolf said sounding in pain as well. I groaned as my head fall back. Why does this have to happen to me? Why did the gods hate me so much that they let all of these happen to me. First, they took away my parents. I got rejected and was exiled by my own mate. And now that I found something edible to eat, I got poisoned!

I got my things and walked out of the forest. If I am going to die today, I don't want it to be in the forest where no one would notice my death. I started walking in the streets even though my stomach was hurting so badly and I'm starting feel dizzy. I ignored what I am feeling and continue walking. I need to find a place to stay. A cheap hotel would do. I needed to save money and find a place to stay for the night. Just for the night and I will leave in the morning. That is, if I make it in the morning and I'm still alive.

I could feel my eyes starting to blur and my walk is not that steady anymore. I feel so hot (in a bad way). I could feel drops of sweat falling down my face. I fought hard to stay focus. Good thing I'm a werewolf so I have more energy than human. My werewolf blood was also helping to cure me from the poison.

After walking for hours, I found an old looking building that looked like an apartment or something, with many windows. I walked up towards the main door and saw a name beside the door. It says _Homeless Shelter. _

I started to think. What would it be like to live here? I will have food and a place to sleep in. I think it was...enough.

Is this what my life is going to be like from now on? A life living in a homeless shelter because I've been kicked out from our house. A life living away from my friends. Was I that unwanted? That I had come this low?

_"At least we have place to stay and free food. That will be enough...for now."_ My wolf whispered to me.

I nodded my head in agreement. I should accept what was given to me. I should be thankful. At least I'm not living in the streets. I opened the doors and walked to the front desk where a woman was, sitting while using her computer.

She didn't seem to recognize me so I cleared my throat. She looked up, rolled her eyes and picked up a pen and a book that looks like a directory or something.

"Your name?" She asked sounding annoyed. I looked down, ashamed.

"Kagome...Kagome Higurashi." I whispered.

"Speak louder." She ordered me. My wolf growled lowly in my mind. She doesn't want anyone ordering her especially now that we were a rogue. She doesn't follow orders from anyone. I just ignored her. If I want a place to stay, I need to put my pride down, even if I was a werewolf.

"Kagome Higurashi." I said raising my voice a little bit, but still looking down.

The woman started writing something on the book and I could feel her gaze on me. "You only have 2 months to live here. That will give you enough time to find a job. Breakfast is at 9, Lunch at 12, Dinner at 7. Don't be late or you won't have your meal. Pillows and blankets are over there." she said and lead me towards the hall where people are curled with blankets covering them. "Try to get one fast, before they run out." She stated and walked back to her desk to continue what she was doing.

I looked away, my eyes filled with tears and looked around the room that I would be considering home for the next 2 months.

_"We can do this. I'll be here with you. I won't leave you. I promise." _My wolf assured me.

'Thank you. Thank you so much. I wouldn't know what will happen to me without you.' I said to her in my mind.

.

**2 months later... **

"Kagome..." someone said while slightly tapping my shoulder, waking me up. I groaned and put my head under pillow and turn the other side. I still want to go to sleep.

"Kagome!" The voice said and sound a little sharper than before. I groaned again and opened my eyes to see who it was. I sat up, rubbed my eyes and stretched. "What's up Nunally?" I asked, sleepily.

"Sweety..."She said apologetically. I looked at confused. Me and Nunally had become friends since I came here. I told her everything. Everything that happened to my life. Besides the part that I wasn't human. We shared secrets with each other. I'm glad to say that I found a new close friend besides Sango.

"What's wrong?" I asked, sounding tired. Yesterday, I walked and walked the whole day finding a decent job. But unfortunately, no one wants to hire me. I mean, who the hell would hire a 16 years old girl that didn't even finish high school?

"Kagome, I hate to say this but, it's your last day here tomorrow. It's your 2 months mark. I'm sorry." She informed me.

"But..but I don't have any place to stay! I can't find any job. No one wants to hire me! Where the hell should I stay?" I asked while tears starting to form in my eyes. No, this can't be happening to me. I'm getting kicked out again, for the second time. I'm going to leave all the friends I have here. I'll be a rogue again with no shelter and no food.

Nunally seems to be in thought and then she said, "Well, maybe you'll get hired today! Don't lose hope." She said, trying so hard to be optimistic. I looked down and cover my face with my hands while crying silently.

What am I suppose to do now? Where will I go?

.

I hugged my arms as I walked down the empty street. It was dark, and the only source of light was the street lamps. The windows were dark and all the stores were closed. Only the sound of some leaves flying the ground were heard. I was starting to get scared but I chose to ignore it. 'I am a werewolf. I can do this.' I assured myself. It was my 2 months mark today so I was kicked out of the homeless shelter.

I was walking near the edge of town, and I was looking for some place to stay for the night when I saw something.

There was a man holding a gun and was pointing it towards the scared woman on the floor. "I'm sorry! Please don't kill me please! I have children and a husband! They will be depressed if I die!" The woman cried frantically. Her whole body was shaking with fear. The guy didn't say anything but just put the gun in the woman's temple. I didn't say a word because I was also scared and I don't want to get involved. Then I heard a gun shot and the woman fell on the ground. And that's where I gasped accidentally and covered my mouth.

The man seemed to heard me and walked towards my way. I stumbled back, shocked and not knowing what to do. I didn't even feel that I'm a werewolf at that time. I feel like a useless human. The man narrowed his eyes when he was 5 feet away from me. "Well, well what do we have here? Seems like you came at a wrong place, am I right little girl?" He cooed.

I didn't respond. My voice seemed to be stuck down my throat. I want to scream and beg him as I can, but no words came out. I just feel my tears flowing. The man raised his gun towards me, and pulled the trigger. I felt a little relaxed at the moment knowing that a normal bullet wouldn't affect me that bad. My wolf would just heal it.

But I was wrong. It wasn't just a normal bullet. It was a Silver Bullet. I could feel it. I could feel the bullet touched my stomach and go inside.

I cried. I didn't want to die yet. Even though my mate rejected and exiled me, I still want to live. I still want to live and have children with human maybe. Besides our mates, humans are the only one who can make us pregnant, mate or not.

I staggered up to my feet while I was holding the wound in my stomach, so that I won't lose so much blood. I walked slowly towards the forest. Well more like crawl actually. I tried to shift into my wolf form so that the healing process would be quicker, but I can't. The silver bullet made me weak enough that I can't even shift. If I remain in human form and no one finds me in time, I would die because of losing blood.

When I can't move anymore, I sat and leaned against a tree and looked at my wound. I winced. It was getting painful and painful. I looked at the sky and watch the stars. 'Inuyasha. Please help me! Please. I need your help right now. I don't want to die yet.' I whispered into my mind, hoping that he would hear it.

I feel so weak. I cried. I don't want my life to end like this. I have so many dreams. Then I heard paws coming my way. I didn't bother to move. It's either I will die out of this wound, or because of the other werewolves.

I saw 4 guys in front of me. The dirty blonde guy walked up to me and asked harshly, What are you doing here? Why are you trespassing the in our territory?"

"I...I didn't...m-mean to intrude. I just...need some help. I didn't know this was...someone's territory." I asked shakily and I could feel my eyes starting to blur. Now, I could see the guy in front of me have 2 heads. Wait 2 heads? I shook my head and stayed focus.

"Well, you're just trespassing in the Midnight's Pack territory." the guy sneered and frowned when he saw my wound.

The Midnight Pack. I've heard it before. Yes, that's right. They are known for being one of the strongest pack in the whole US. They are also the wealthiest pack in the state.

I wasn't able to reply as I could feel sleep starting to overpower me. Sleep was good. Sleep was peaceful. I wanted to sleep, to let go, to forget all of my problems...just for a while.

* * *

_A/N:_

_Ok so guys, there you go! She finally meets the Midnight Pack! Yey. Anyway, if you haven't read what I wrote up there, I just want to tell you again, that MY FIRST DAY OF CLASSES STARTS ON JUNE 14, 2012! So don't get mad if I don't update daily. :) _

_Ok so I just want to thank all of you for the reviews especially: _

_**-lovesinukag417  
**__**-Wolfgirl  
**__**-Ashies  
- Blue229101  
**__**-inu-love-kag  
**__**- Madskill101  
**__**-stormcloud0217  
**__**- fyreblaze19  
**__**-TD Demon**_

_To answer **Lady Angel Sanada Sekhmet Date, **Don't worry, we will come to that. :) You'll find out soon on the following chapters. ^_^  
_

_For **tania15, **I do plan on making 30+ chapters or if not 20+. :) _

_Ok so that's it! Thank you guys! Love you all so much! Stay tuned! _

_Don't forget, PLEASE PLEASE review! :) _

_xoxo  
-WindGoddess18_


	10. Chapter 9: Alpha of the Midnight Pack

**Hi guys! Thank you for all the reviews! ****Keep on reviewing! hehe. :P **Thank you also to those who greeted me 'good luck' for my studies! I love you so much guys! Anyway, I'll start going back to school in a few days so I'm really sorry if I won't be able to upload, as fast as I'm doing right now. I don't want to promise you anything but I'll try my best to find time to make another chapter. :) 

**Anyway, here's Chapter 9! Enjoy!**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

.

_**Kagome's POV** _

My head throbbed a little and I noticed it was quiet in my surroundings. I opened my eyes to and look around me. I winced when my stomach started to hurt as I tried to sit up. I was in an unfamiliar room. A huge luxurious room. My room won't even stand a chance to this. It was like 5 or 6 times bigger than mine! Then I frowned and asked myself, where was I? and what is this place?

I turned my head when I heard a door opened. I saw the same guy last night before I blacked out. I never took a good look on him last time so I didn't notice how cute and handsome he was. He has this dirty blonde hair and green eyes. I also noticed that this guy is built. He has this biceps and even though he has a shirt on, I know that he have some abs. Totally a hunk._  
_

"You're already up."The dirty blonde guy said in a harsh manner. I looked at him and I can see his eyes, full of hatred, coldness and anger. I looked away from his eyes, since his stare is starting to freak me out. Gosh. Do all guys hate me that much? Ok well not all, since Miroku doesn't hate me. But still.

I ignored his question as panic came into me. "Where am I? Who are you? And what am I doing here?" I asked while my voice trembling.

"To answer your question, You are here, in Midnight's Pack territory. I am Ichiro, third in command. Now that I answered you questions, I think it's my turn to ask you questions, What are you doing in our territory? And where did you get that shot?" The guy asked referring to my wound.

I looked down and answered, "I..was looking for a place to stay when...I..when I found a man murdered a woman. I tried to stay away and run but the man noticed me and shot me. That's when I..realized that it was a silver bullet. I mean no harm to you and to your pack. I just went to the forest and tried to shift but I can't. I just need some help. Please. Just let me go and I will never come back again." I cried as I begged him. I don't want to be killed god's sake!

"If I was the alpha, I would have kill you for trespassing here. Rogues like you, brings nothing but harm to our pack." He said venomously and I can see his eyes going black. It means his wolf is trying to take over.

Good thing, another guy came in and saved me from this scary wolf. The second guy has long black hair that was tied in a ponytail. He has piercing blue eyes and he's also built. Totally built, I tell you! If I told you that the blonde guy was built, well maybe I should take that back. He's body is nothing compared to the second guy. The second guy was pure male. I mean he looks like an adonis or something. I'm sure he can get any girl to sleep with him, but his not my type. Ok maybe a little.

_"You shouldn't think stuffs like that for another man! We have our own mate!" _my wolf butted in.

'Yeah. A mate that rejected and exiled us.' I retorted.

My wolf didn't answer after that. Probably because she knew that I was right. During the last 2 months, my anger towards Inuyasha grew even more. But that doesn't mean my love for him is gone now. I still love him for god's sake. I love him so much yet I also hate him. I sighed. I can't believe I'm feeling like this. I might be crazy. How the hell could I love and yet hate someone at the same time? That's when a voice interrupted me from my thoughts.

"I see your awake. Sorry for what Ichiro acted towards you a while ago." The second guy said and signaled for the other guy to leave. He narrowed his eyes towards me and whispered to the second guy, "You shouldn't have let her stay here in the guest room and let the pack doctor cure her. You should let her stay in the dungeons, where all rogues are and let her die there"

The second guy growled low in a warning manner and said "I'm your beta so you should respect my decisions. Since the alpha and his mate is away to find their long lost daughter, I'll be in charge here." and then the blonde guy leaves.

Ok wait, so this guy saved me when I was dying? This guy, the beta of the most feared pack in the whole US, showed concern towards me and let me stay in this luxurious room? Wow. I guess, I have some effect on betas. First, Miroku. Now this guy? I shooked my head and scold myself, 'Don't let your guard down Kags. You shouldn't trust him easily.'

I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard a laugh. I looked at the beta curiously who was staring at me, amused. "Why are you laughing? Is there something on my face?" I asked softly. I don't know but I feel comfortable around him than the blonde guy a while ago who made me have goosebumps.

"Sorry, You just look cute when you talk to yourself." He said and walked towards me and extend a hand. "I'm Kouga by the way."

I shook his hand and replied, "I'm Kagome."

"Kagome? That's a nice name. It suits you." He complimented me. I blushed and turn away. No guy in my whole life, ever complimented me.

"Uh..t-thanks" I stuttered. Shit. I wasn't used with talking to guys! Hell, I don't even know any guy besides Miroku!

"So Kagome, I heard you're looking for a place to stay while talking to Ichiro, why? Where is your pack? You don't look like you've been a rogue for a long time." He asked.

"H-how did you know?" I asked him back.

"Let's just say I can tell whether a wolf is born a rogue or not. Most werewolves that are born rogues, are vicious and dangerous. But with you, I don't sense any threat. So you mind telling me what is your pack and why are you not with them?" He asked.

I looked down and a inhaled deeply as I fought hard not to let my tears drop from my eyes. I know it's been 2 months, but what happened to me back then still affects me. The wound is still fresh in my heart. I tried to forget about it...but I can't.

I feel Kouga sat beside me and rubbed my back comfortingly. "It's ok. You don't have to tell me if you don't like to." He said softly. I smiled sadly. If only, my mate would act like this towards me.

"I'm from the Silver Moon Pack. I just turned 16 last week and that's when I found my mate." I started and looked at him. Kouga face seemed a little down when I said that I found my mate but it he quickly changed his reaction, and asked. "If you have a pack and a mate, then why are you here?"

"I..I got e-exiled." I said shakily as tears started to fall from my eyes.

"What? Why? What did your mate say to this? Your mate won't let you alone even if you got exiled by your alpha!" He stated.

"It's because, my mate is the alpha. He doesn't want me to be his mate because I'm the omega and I'm ugly. Then he exiled me from my own pack." I cried and hugged him accidentally. I didn't mean to do it, but I just needed someone to comfort me since I don't have Sango here.

"Sshhh..It's ok. You'll be fine. You know, that mate of yours is a bastard. He's a complete bastard. He doesn't deserve a sweet and nice girl like you." He comforted me while tapping my back slightly as leaned my face on his chest and cried.

I released my hold on him and look at him, "How could you say that? You don't even know me. We just met a while ago." I asked him.

He smiled at me and said, "Trust me, I know."

I didn't answer though but just nodded my head.

"I'll be going outside to check some things since I'm in charge of the pack right now. Please, don't go outside this room. It's dangerous. People downstairs seems to disagree with me of letting you stay here in the guest room and making the pack doctor cure you. They believe that you should be punished or killed for trespassing here in our territory." He said while looking at me in the eyes.

When I heard what he just said, I became scared and tears started falling in my eyes again. "Does that mean...you're going to kill...m-me?" I asked scared evident in my voice. I thought I was safe. I thought that after they find out that I wasn't a threat, they would let me go. But I was wrong.

"No, no, it's not like that." He said to me,trying to comfort me and held my face in his hands sternly forcing me to look at him, but my eyes remained close while tears are falling hard. "Please! Please don't kill me! I promise I won't come back! Please just let me go and I-" I wasn't able to finish what I was saying because he interrupted me.

"Sshh..stop crying and look at me." He said but I still had my eyes closed. I was so scared that I can't bring myself to listen to him. "I said look at me Kagome." He repeated but in a more demanding manner.

I finally looked at him and he started talking. "Don't be scared. They're not going to kill you. They can't. But I'm sorry, I can't let you go. We have to wait until the alpha comes back. Then he will decide what to do with you. But don't worry. I'll tell him what happened and why you came here to our territory. I'm sure he'll understand. We maybe one of the strongest pack in US, but we are not heartless. That's why you don't need to be scared. They won't hurt you. Because I won't let them." He said and wiped the tears in my face as he kissed my forehead.

I smiled and nodded my head. "Thank you." I said.

"No problem." He smiled and walked to the door. When he was about to close the door and leave, he looked at me and reminded me again "Remember what I told you. Don't leave this room. There's a bathroom over there if you need one." He pointed towards the door across from the bed I was sitting on. "I'll be back later to bring you something to eat." He said. And with that, he was gone.

I looked as the door closed and smiled. That Kouga guy is really sweet and nice. He's everything that my mate won't be. My smile faded at the thought. I wish I could just choose my mate. I wish Kouga is my mate. I just sighed. I decided to just take a nap until Kouga visits again.

#####

I was woken up by the sound of people talking outside the room I was in. Since I was bored, I decided to eavesdrop.

I caught a few parts of their conversation.

"The Alpha called. He said that they will be back here later, in the afternoon. Based on what I heard from Beta Kouga, the Alpha wasn't able to find their daughter." the first guy said.

"I pity them sometimes. They've been looking for their daughter ever since they created this pack. Anyway, what pack did they go to, to look for their daughter?" the other one asked.

"I think it's the...uhm...Silver Pack? No wait, uhm...yeah it's the Silver Moon Pack. That's where they went yesterday. Their private investigators find a lead that their daughter was there, but unfortunately they weren't able to find her." the first guy said and then I wasn't able to here the other parts.

So the Alpha here has a daughter in my pack? Wow. She must be really lucky to have the Alpha of the strongest and richest pack in the US as her father. I envy the alpha's daughter. At least she still have parents looking out there for her. While me, my parents are gone.

After a few minutes, I heard the door open so I looked up to see who it was. It was Kouga with a tray full of food.

"Here's your food. Go eat" He mentioned with a smile as he put the tray in the bed. I blushed slightly because of the embarrassment.

Kouga seemed to notice this so he asked, "Is something wrong?"

I looked up at him and shook my head. "No. It's just that, you don't need to bring me food. You could have asked someone to bring it. You're the beta here so you shouldn't do this kind of stuff." I said.

"Pshh. Just because I'm the beta doesn't mean I should just sit there and order things around." He shrugged.

I smiled slightly. From what I've seen, betas are always nice and kind. Like Miroku.

"You really are nice, you know?" I said to him and he blushed a little bit a scratch the back of his neck.

"Nothing compared to my mate." I whispered, but I know that Kouga heard it due to werewolf hearing.

"Hey, hey. No crying. Just start eating. The alpha will come back here later and he will decide if he will let you go." He said.

I nodded my head and started eating. To tell you honestly, I was so scared and nervous. What if the alpha decided to kill me? I shook my head at the thought and said in my mind, 'Nah. Kouga will be there. He promised he won't let me get hurt.'

.

When I was done with my food, I picked up the tray and walked towards the door to put it back on thr kitchen. I don't want to rely on Kouga. He's the beta for god's sake!

As I was about to open the door, I was stopped by a hand on wrist. "Where are you going?" Kouga asked.

"Sorry. I was just going to put it back it in the kitchen. I saw you asleep and I don't want to bother you." I said.

"It's fine. You should have waken me up. I told you, you shouldn't be going outside this room. It's dangerous." He said and take hold of the tray in my hands.

I didn't gave it to him, and pulled it back. "It's ok. You've done enough. You cured me and brought me food. Your the beta, you don't need to do this." I said.

"No. I told you it's fine. Just because I'm the bets doesn't mean I shouldn't do things like this. And besides, I enjoy, taking care of you." He said as he pinched my cheek lightly and took advantage of taking the tray in my hands as I stood there, surprised and blushing.

Ok, hang on a sec, did I just say blush? Then I realized, I always do that everytime Kouga is around. Wow. I never thought that someone would make me blush except for my mate.

.

_**Alpha of the Midnight's Pack POV**_

I was in the car with my mate as we made our way to the pack. Kouga informed me that a girl was found by Ichiro, trespassing in our land and was shot by a silver bullet. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath in disappointment. Yesterday, our private investigators found a lead to where our daughter might be. They think, that she is at the Silver Moon Pack, so I called Alpha Inuyasha immediately to ask for permission if we can enter his pack. When he agreed, we weent straight to Washington.

When were there in the office room of the alpha, I asked him and his beta if they know a woman named Anna Higurashi. They took out all the files of the pack members in their pack. When they found her portfolio, we found out that she was dead 5 years from know. We asked them if she has any daughter, about 16 years old. The alpha froze when I asked this, but I didn't dare to ask. The bets replied for him.

"Yes, I believe she does. Unfortunately, she ran away 2 months ago and we still haven't found her."

"Did she leave anything before she left? Did she tell where she is going?" I asked with hope in my voice.

"She left a letter for my mate, her best friend but she didn't mention any placr where she might be." the beta answered.

"Can I, look at the letter?" I asked.

The beta nodded and left for a while to go to his mate for the letter.

When he came back, he gave the letter to us and we started reading.

After I was done, I froze at what I saw at the bottom part of the letter, _'Kagome' _I looked at my mate to see her, with widened eyes snd teard started falling so I hugged her.

Here we thought that we will finally be able to see our daughter, only to find her gone. Now, we have to start from the beggining again.

I said our gratitude to the alpha and the beta as we leave. we head out to go back to our pack and meet this rogue that dares to enter my territory.

* * *

_A/N: I was supposed to end it right there, but that would be mean so I decided to continue... _

* * *

When we came back to our pack, Me and my mate went straight to the office and ordered Kouga to bring the girl to me.

I sat there waiting, and then I heard a knock. "Come in." I answered.

Kouga entered with girl. "Alpha. " Kouga greeted.

I nodded and walked towards the girl who's looking down and was slightly shaking. I could smell the fear coming off, of her.

"What are you doing here in my land?" I asked sternly.

"I..I didn't mean to trespass. I j-just need help. I was shot by a silver bullet. I didn't know where to go." she answered scared.

"From what pack are you? And what is your name?" I asked.

"My name is, Kagome...Kagome Higurashi. My old pack is the Silver Moon Pack." she answered, still her head down.

I widened my eyes in surprise. I look at my mate to see her in the same reaction and was looking at the girl, with tenderness in her eyes.

I was distracted by a cry coming from the girl. "Please. I didn't mean to intrude I swear. Just let me go and I promise. I would never come back again. Please don't kill me." she begged, tears starting to form in her eyes.

I walked towards her and put the strand of hair at the back of her ears, and said, "Why would you think that I would kill you?" I asked.

"Because...I trespassed in your pack?" She said in a question.

"If you're worrying about that, then don't. I am not going to kill you." I said and i noticed her shoulders started to relax.

"-But, I will not allow you to leave my pack." I continued.

She looked at me in surprised and asked, "What? But why?"

"You will stay here and live with my pack...because you are my daughter." I said and she looked at me, with wide eyes.

* * *

_A/N: _

_Ok that's it! Yey! Haha she finally meet the alpha! Anyway, just want to tell you guys that this will be the last update for June I think because I will start going to school in two days. I'll try to update if I can but I don't want you to expect that much from me. _

_Sorry if I have some errors. I used the iPad to finish this story. _

_Thank you anyway for the people eho reviewed especially: _

_**-IrmaD **____**  
**_

_**- anon e mouse**_

_**- glst**_

_**- TD Demon**_

_**- krazy4luv**_

_**- Jazz379705**_

_**- PunkPrincess24**_

_**- scarecrow09**_

_**- inuluvskags1**_

_**- Purplediamon**_

_**- xXxAddicted2ChocolatexXx**_

_**- Bananabrain95**_

_****That's all! Thank you so much for reading this story! Bye for now!_

_PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! _

_Love you all!_

_xoxo_

_- Windgdoddess18_


	11. Chapter 10: Revelations

**Hey guys! So I'm really sorry if I can't update daily. I started going to school last month and it's really stressfull I tell you! So I'm focusing on my studies. I must say, it's just the start of my 2nd year life, and I can already feel the tension and the stress! I have tons of homeworks and quizzes and we need to make this presentation stuff in History so it's really damn hard. :( **

**Ok, enough of my talkative moments, here's Chapter 10! Enjoy! **

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**.**

_**RECAP:**_

_"-But, I will not allow you to leave my pack." He continued._

_Kagome looked at the alpha confused, "What? But why?" she asked. _

_"You will stay here and live with my pack...because you are my daughter." The alpha said and Kagome was shocked._

_._

_**Kagome's POV**  
_

I looked at the alpha with my eyes so wide that it might go out of its sockets. I don't care at that time, if I'm disrespecting the alpha by looking straight in his eyes. All I know is that, this man is crazy. Really really crazy. How could he think, that I'm his daughter? I mean, just because he's looking for her, doesn't mean he can go tell every teenage girl that he's her daughter or something. I understand if he misses her completely but, they should based on facts and proofs, not on their emotions. I have my own parents and their dead, so this man is completely wrong in every way.

I remembered that if I want them to let me go, I should be more polite because, I realized that if I shouted at this man, I might receive worse punishments.

"I..I'm sorry sir, but you might be mistaken. I am not your daughter. My parents were dead 5 years ago." I replied with my head down again.

"I know." That's what he all answered. I looked back at him again like he was crazy or something and he looked at the woman beside him, probably his mate then sighed.

He looked at Kouga, and mentioned, "Kouga, give us a few moments. I'll call you when I need you."

Kouga seemed hesitant to leave but didn't say anything. The alpha narrowed his eyes a little, and it looks like he was reading his mind.

After a few minutes, the alpha finally broke the silence. "It's alright Kouga. I won't hurt her. You don't need to worry about anything. Thank you for your concern."

Kouga nodded and turned to leave the room, but not before mouthing the words 'Don't worry' to me as he closed the door. I turned my head back to the alpha and his mate asking for answers.

The alpha might have guessed what was on my mind because he answered, "I know you are confused, but we are going to explain to you everything. But I need you to sit down and listen." He said. Well more like ordered.

I sat on the chair in front of his desk and began to listen.

The alpha sighed and put his hands together and said, "Ok, so I know you are confused at all and maybe think that I'm getting crazy for calling you my daughter, but what I am saying is true. You really are our daughter." He said to me as he glanced at his mate.

When he noticed that I was listening, he continued. "Before you were born, our pack well known already. But, there was no Midnight Pack yet. Me and your mother came from different packs. I came from the Blue Moon Pack and was the son of the alpha. While your mother was the daughter of BloodShed Pack's Alpha. Both our packs were rivals, that's why they didn't approve our relationship. They want us to break up and have an arrange marriage with someone we don't know. Me and your mother fought to stay together. We sneak every night to see each other. But things doesn't go our way because they caught us one night and break us apart. Things got even more complicated when they found out that Midoriko, your mother, was pregnant with you. Both packs don't want to take responsibility and they will not accept you as one of their pack members. In short, they want you dead. Me and your mother was against it. She argued with her father everyday. Finally, her father agreed to save the child, in one condition. If the child will be a boy, he will not kill it and cherish it as his grandson, and he will teach him all the things he need to learn about being the next Alpha. But if it's a girl, he will not have any other choice but to kill the child." He stated.

I was curious and shocked. Gosh, Midoriko's father was such a sexist. Ok I know, I'm calling her by her first name but, I'm not really used to calling her mother or mom or whatever. I just met her today for Christ's sake!

I asked the alpha, who is supposed to be my so called 'father'. "What's wrong with bearing a girl child?"

Midoriko looked at me and sighed. "There isn't something wrong with that, but your grandfather always wanted to have a son, and when he had me, he was disappointed because he wants someone that will rule the Blue Moon pack when he became old. And when he found out that I was pregnant, he got furious because the father was from our rival pack. I begged him not to kill my child and then he finally agreed, but he have some conditions. He will not kill the child if it's a boy. But if it's a girl...he will have no other choice but to kill it. I tried to argue with my father but he said that I should be thankful that he didn't kill my child right away." She finished and was starting to get emotional.

"So...what happened after?" I asked my voice slightly shaking. I never thought in my whole life that I might be adopted, nor did I ever think of having another parents who is well known in the whole US! I don't even know if I'm going to believe all of this or not.

It was the alpha who spoke. "When it was time for your mother to gave birth, the only ones inside the room was me and her trusted friend which was her personal maid, Anna Higurashi, as well. She was the one who helped your mom in giving birth. When you came out, we were scared that someone would find out so we made sure that all the windows and and doors are closed. Your mother was crying so hard at that time. She don't you to be killed. Not when she finally hold you for the first time. She was panicking, then I came with an idea. I suggested that you could be saved if someone would take responsibilitiy of you. Someone should take care of you until the place of being an alpha is not yet passed down to me and your mom. And when that happens, me and your mom will end this rivalry of both packs, so both packs will be united and will be known as one. Then, that's when we will take you back. When the war between both packs is over and when it's safe enough for you. We asked Anna to take you. At first, she was hesitant. She doesn't know how to take care of a child. When she agreed, your mother gave you one last kiss in the forhead and, before she gave you to Anna and watch her leave and escape towards the forest. She informed Anna before she left that you should be named Kagome. That's why when we came to your old pack, the Silver Moon Pack, we saw your letter to your friend and we eventually knew that you are our daughter." He said and looked at me for my reaction. But my face held no emotion for I was to shocked and confused about all of this.

I opened my mouth and forced my voice to say something. "Ok..ok wait a minute. You said, that...that Midoriko named me Kagome that's why you knew that I am your daughter. How can you be so sure that I am really your daughter? I mean, there are many people out there named Kagome. And if I am really your daughter, why is my last name Higurashi?"

"We knew the moment we saw your letter. Even if it's been months since you last wrote it, me and your mother can still recognize your scent. We werewolves have advance senses. Our wolves can tell wether you are our daughter or not. And to answer your question why your last name is Higurashi, we have no idea. Maybe Anna thought that it was the safest way for you since if anyone knew that you are a Lamperouge _(pronounced as Lamperaj)_ it will be dangerous, because having a last name with one of the strongest pack in US means that you are part of the family or our pack. We, Lamperouge family have a very strong and powerful blood. Some say that we are one of the Purebloods before. We are concidered like one of the royalties in the werewolf world." He said confidently and proudly.

While me, I don't think my expression right now is bearable. If only my eyes could literally pop out of it sockets, my eyeballs will be on the floor right now. I mea! what the fuck? I lived and grew up with the knowledge that I am just a plain normal girl or maybe not even normal since most people considered me a loser at school and know they're just going to tell me that I'm one of the Lamperouge, which was one of thr royalties? BULLSHIT.

I inhaled deeply and calm myself and asked the alpha again. "So, your basically telling me that...I am a royalty? Are you kidding? How can that be possible? I mean, if you guys are really my true parents, then why did I end up in the Silver Moon Pack?"

The Alpha inhaled deeply as he began telling what the hell happened.

.

_**The Alpha's POV **_

"Few months after you were born and was given to Anna, our fathers, still was in charge so we need to wait for a while. But we always contact Anna for every single update about you. She informed us that she joined a new pack called the Red Wood Pack. She stayed there with you for 3-4 years and a half. We want to visit you but we can't. There were too many complications. We were not allowed to see each other and our fathers might suspect who and where we are going. The Red Wood Pack was a small pack so we got this news after a few months that the pack was attacked by hunters. No one knows if there were any survivors. The alpha's place was passed down to us at that time since my dad got shot by a silver bullet in the heart. While for Midoriko, not after a few months, her father passed away." I said as I continued to tell her what happened at that time.

**Flashback...**

_"She's not answering her phone!" I said, my voice irritated and worried. I threw the phone on the desk as I bent over the table and close my eyes to calm myself. But no matter how I try, I still can't just go sit and wait for news if there are any survivors. And then I heard a sob behind me._**  
**

_"My baby! My precious baby! She can't be dead Rumiko! She can't. I won't allow it. No! No. She's not dead. She-" _

_I immediately went beside Midoriko and bring her to my arms. "Sshh. Calm down. We're not sure if she's dead. We will find her I promise. I won't let anything happen to our daughter. So don't worry." I said as I kissed her forhead and rocked her back and forth, comforting her. _

_"How can you be so calm about this? Our daughter is missing and we have no idea on where she might be or if she's still alive, and now your asking me not to worry? I can't just calm down and wait for news! Not when it's my daughter who being talked about here!" Midoriko cried As she leaned in my chest. _

_It's hurting me to see my mate cry but I can't do anything about it. Honestly, I am so worried about my daughter too but I can't show it. I am the alpha now and alphas never show their tears or emotion because it will be there weakness. I need to stay strong for Midoriko._

**End of Flashback**

"I-I don't know what to say. I've never...thought that my..my life will be like this." My daughter stuttered. Shocked and confusion evident in her voice.

"I know it's a lot to take in. You must probably be tired and confused. I'll call Kouga to show you to your new room." I said.

She looked at me, slightly surprised. "New room?" she asked.

"Of course. You don't expect that you will be staying in the guest room even though we already know that your our daughter, do you?" I asked with one eyebrow raised.

She looked down slightly embarrassed. I was a little disappointed to know that my only daughter is shy. She shouldn't be shy. She's a Lamperouge and she shouldn't show anything but confidence and strength. I decided to let it go for now. When time comes and she's comfortable here in her new pack, I would teach her how to be a true Lamperouge.

"Tomorrow, I need you to prepare. There will be a pack meeting and a party to inform all werewolves in the pack that we've finally found our daughter." I said.

"You're going to introduce me? As your daughter?" She asked.

"Of course we will, honey. We've been looking for you for so long and now we've found you. We want to inform the pack members that you are our daughter and you will be living with us from now on." Midoriko said, as she smiled at Kagome tenderly.

"Now, since we will have a celebration tomorrow, I want you to rest. Kouga will be here in a few minutes." I said and she nodded and said thank you.

.

_**Kagome's POV**_

I can't believe this is seriously happening to me. Kouga walked me out of the Alpha's office and showed me to my new room, a different room from where I stayed last time. While we were walking, Kouga kept on talking but I wasn't really listening. I looked around the house, well more like a mansion and stared at it in amazement. It was so huge. We walked passed the living room and it's as huge as the lobby areas in hotels, maybe even bigger! Good thing I was following Kouga or else I would seriously get lost in here.

"Kagome are you listening to what I was saying?" Kouga said breaking my thoughts.

I looked at him embarrassed of being caught not listening to him. "I-Uh.."

Kouga just grinned and walked closer to me, "You are so cute when you get so shy. I know what happened a while ago was seriously a lot to take in for the day and you might be a little dazed at the moment so here we are. In your new bedroom." He said and opened the door with modern designed carvings and motioned me to enter first.

When I entered the room, I was completely amazed. It was so beautiful. The guest room I stayed in last time didn't stand any chance to this one. the room was so huge. At least 3x bigger than the guest room. The whole room was not carpeted. Only the middle part where the queen sized bed was. Then the closet was made of glass and it was black so you couldn't see a thing inside. Then there was a super flat screened tv in the wall across the bed. There where also two lavander lampshades beside the bed and at the back of the bed, you can go and open the sliding door with curtains to walk out of the window. The lights wasn't just in one place like in usual rooms where it only stays in the middle. They where small but scattered and they are the once you can dim if you don't want it too bright.

This is too good to be true.

"This...is my room?" I managed to ask, with my mouth hanging.

Kouga chuckled slightly, amused of my reaction. "Yes. Your parents build this for you." He replied.

I didn't say anything but just continue to look at my surroundings.

After a few minutes, Kouga finally said goodbye. "The alpha would be so glad that you liked it. By the way, there a new clothes in the closet if you need to change or something. Then there's the bathroom. And that's it. I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Enjoy your new room! Goodnight!" And then he closed the door.

I walked to the closet to get some bedroom clothes and was shocked to see that the closet was so full of clothes. It's not just any clothes ok. All of it I think was designer clothes. At the bottom was so many shoes. I think there were 30-40 pairs. Even if I don't know anyhing about shoes, I know that these ones are very expensive. You can tell based on the look.

When I finally got to choose what to wear, I closed the closet and walked to my new bed so that I can put it there while I check the whole bedroom. Then I noticed that there were another door beside the closet I opened a while ago. I decided to check on it and my mouth literally dropped when I opened it. This closet number 2 is full of accessories. Expensive ones. The first and second shelf was full of designer bags. The third and fourth part was full of different designs of sunglasses. Fifth shelf was for the different designs of hats and caps and things all for the hair. Then the sixth to seventh was completely...luxurious. It was full of jewelries. All where glittering and shining and I don't even know if I will be able to use them all, since I'm not really the one who wear fashion trends and stuff.

After I finally moved on with the closet I went to the bathroom.

"My God." I manage to say when I was inside the bathroom. It was big. It's bigger than my room when I was in the Silver Moon Pack of course.

All I can say is that, this is one hell of a bathroom. "You seriously, have to be kidding me." I said and looked around. Everywhere I look was marble. The floor was marble tiled. The sink was marble. Then there was the jacuzzi in the middle. The windows are tinted so they won't see a thing from the outside.

I decided to have a bubble bath and when I was done, I walked outside the bathroom and dimmed the lights and tucked in to my new comfy bed.

'This is just a dream. All of it. Tomorrow when I wake up, I will be back in the forest where I was shot. It's too good to be true.' I thought.

If this was really a dream, I hope I never wake up again. But for now, I'll just enjoy all of this.

I closed the lampshades beside my bed, then sleep overpowered me.

* * *

_A/N:_

_So that's it! That's Chapter 10! Yey! Sorry if there are some errors. I was a little rushing this coz I still need to stucy for my long tests in Science, Math, and History. :( _

**_By the way, I posted some links for Kagome's Bedroom And bathroom on my profile. Visit if you want to see! _**

_Anyway, I just want to inform you again that Lamperouge is pronounced as 'Lamperaj' I know I said it already at the chapter but I just want to make sure coz I know some of you just scroll down and don't read everything. Just the conversation parts. I know because sometimes I do that too! Hihi. I received all of your reviews and I'm so so very very happy and grateful for all of it. _

_I'd like to say thank you to:_

_**- Wolflover235  
**- **alondra  
- Konohas_Hanyou_Kunoichi  
- oceanthatsoars  
- Ravishing Primrose  
- Momo1991  
- Yuzuki Kuchiki  
- daydreamer2014  
- XxKirizakixX  
- Melissa  
- inumate-n-lover**_

_I also would like to give special messages to: _

_** For Abbey:**  
_

_Thank you so much for trying and reading my story! So glad you liked it! Mwuah! :*_

_**For Guest (Date Reviewed: 7/7/12)**_

_Thank you for your advice. I really appreciate it. I will try to explain and put extra info about werewolves on chapter 1 when I have enough time. Thank you!  
_

_So that's all for now. Thank you so much! I just have one wish though, PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks! Bye for now! _

_Love you all!  
-WindGoddess18_


	12. Chapter 11: Welcoming Party

**Hi guys! Long time no see! hehe. Anyway, I've read your reviews and I felt so happy! And because it's Christmas already, of course I have a gift for you guys too! Another chapter! Yipee! haha. I started continuing this story last November but then I wasn't able to finish it because of my studies so yeah. But since it's our Christmas break, I will be updating this story most of the time! ****Especially now that my mom bought me a mac laptop. hihi. :P**

**By the way, I already posted the information about werewolves on the first chapter. You can visit it if you want. Although it only contains the basic infos about them. And we will call it, our 'Werewolf Dictionary'! Yey! ok no. Haha Hyper mode. **

**Oh by the way, I posted my tumblr account on my profile so check it out and if you like it, please follow! I really really need followers. :(  
**

**It will make me really happy if I gain followers. But I'm not forcing you ok. It's fine if you don't like to follow.  
But for those who likes, don't think twice to click the follow button! :) **

**So here's Chapter 11! Enjoy! **

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

.

_**Kagome's POV**_

I woke up by the sound of a knock outside the door. I wonder who it was. I stood up and fixed my hair as I woke up through the door.

When I opened, I saw that it was a girl probably 2 years younger than me and was about 3 inches shorter than me. "Good Morning Kagome! What are you still standing there, still in your night clothes? Don't you know what day is today? This is the day, your parents are finally going to introduce you to the whole pack! So you better get ready now. I'll help you don't worry. I may seem petite and looks a lot younger than you guys, but the truth is, I have the same age as you do. And when it comes to clothes and styling and make ups, I'm the right person to look for. I know everything about it. So come on, you need to clean up and then when you're done, your breakfast will be here already then go brush your teeth so I can start fixing your nails, your hair, preparing your outfit for tonight and..." The girl in front of me continues to rant and talk while she pulls me to the bathroom and told me to clean up.

I looked at her, curious and slightly dumbfounded because I can't understand a thing of what she's saying. When she noticed my face, she stopped with her mouth opened and said, "You don't get the things that I just said, do you?" She asked.

I nodded slightly "Uh-huh". I managed to reply. She looks really familiar but I can't point it out where I have seen her.

"Sorry. I about my rant. I'm just so excited to fix and style you. I'm Rin by the way." She said as she extends her right hand to me.

I shooked her hand and asked her, "Uhm, have I seen you before? You look a little familiar."

"Oh, no no no, I'm pretty sure you haven't seen me yet. I must be familiar to you since I'm the younger sister of Ichiro. You know, the guy who found you bleeding while they where patrolling. I'm sorry by the way for how he acted yesterday to you. He's been like that ever since we joined this pack. Maybe it's because the rogues also killed our parents. But don't mind him. We maybe siblings but I don't despise every rogues we see. I also hope we could be good friends or maybe even best friends!" Then she continues to babble and babble again.

I find her very amusing though. I think we will really get close. I mean, I maybe quiet and timid but if I have a friend who's jolly and energetic, I get influenced sometimes so yeah. Wait, speaking of friends, I just remember that I haven't called Sango for the last 2 months. She might be so worried.

"Uhm..I'm sorry to interrupt you but, do you mind if I borrow your phone? I just need to call someone." I asked.

Rin stopped talking and took her phone out and was about to gave it to me when she took her hand back, "Wait, haven't you seen your phone yet?" She asked me.

I looked at her confused. "What phone? I don't have any phone." I replied.

"So you haven't look at your closets yet? Oh come on. You seriously have to be kidding me." She muttered and walked to the closet and open a drawer inside the other closet for clothes. And took out a phone. An iPhone 5.

She handed it over to me and said, "Here you go. That will be your phone starting from now. If you need some help with your room or if you can't find anything, just call me. By the way, why haven't you checked your closets yet? It's all yours. Your mother told me to come here and help you with things. Girly things and all you need to learn about the whole pack house. For short, I kinda be like your assistant."

"I already looked at the closets but I didn't know there was another drawer inside the closet for the clothes. I didn't check on them. And are you really going to give me this kind of phone? This is too expensive! My god." I said to her.

"Oh come on. You need to stop being surprised and start being used to all of this because from now on, I know your parents are going to pamper you and give you all you need and want. And if you think this is expensive, think again. Come here. Let me show you what else is inside in that drawer." She said as she tugged my hand.

When we were in front of the closet, she pulled the drawer and all the things inside was revealed. I even think my eyes would seriously pop out and fall down the floor right now. The drawer was full of gadgets and stuff. I don't even know how these are called. I just know they are gadgets.

I think Rin sensed it since she started telling me all the names of the things. "Ok so here's the laptop, Macbook Pro, if you need to do something while staying in bed. Then here's the iPad. It's like an iTouch, the difference is this is bigger. And over here is the DSLR camera. And over there is the Monster Beats Headphones if you want to listen to music." She said and then she pulled another drawer beside the gadget stuffs and started naming them again, "Here is for your iPhone. These are the accessories of your iPhone. If you want to change the case or the housing cover, just look here. If you want to for it to be customized, just tell me and will call the workers to go here to design your phone." She said.

I looked at the drawer and saw all kinds and designs of iPhone cases in different colors. I don't know what to say. Should I be happy? I mean, I'm not used to this kind of things. I'm not into high tech gadgets since I don't even know how to use them.

"Uhm..thanks for showing me. But I still don't have an idea how to use them. Oh and uh can you teach me how to call on this phone?" I asked while holding the phone in my hand.

"Oh sure. No problem. Here, you just need to click the home button to open it then go to the contacts and type in the number you want to call." She said as she walked to open the door.

"Where are you going?" I asked her.

"I'll just leave you for a few minutes. I don't want to invade your privacy. After your done calling your friend, I'll be back." She said with a smile and close the door.

I smiled at the thought. She really is nice. She maybe talkative, but she knows how to treat people fairly. I followed what Rin instructed me to do and dialed my old house's number as I wait for her to pick up her phone.

_RIIINNNNNGGGGG_

_RIIIIINNGGGGGG_

_RIIIIINNNGGGGG_

After waiting for a few minutes, I hung up since no one is answering. I called her cellphone number and waited again for her to answer the phone. Then, at last I heard someone click and answered the phone.

"_**Hello? Who's this?" **_Sango asked through the phone. I hesitated to speak since I'm scared what her reaction would be. She might be mad that I left her without even telling her personally.

"Hello, Sango. It's me Kagome." I whispered softly.

I waited for an answer but only the sound of her breathing was heard. I bit my lip. _'Please don't hang up. Please.' _I thought.

"Look I know you're probably mad at me right now but I just called you to tell you that I'm alright and you don't need to worry about me. I'm sorry I wasn't able to call you in the past 2 months. I've been busy finding a place to stay." I said, knowing that she'll probably hang up the phone if I don't speak.

_**"Are you CRAZY? Why the hell did you leave without even telling me? I was so worried about you! I even asked Miroku to get some help from Inuyasha to find you! We've been looking for you for the last 2 months! Where are you right now? We're coming over to pick you up."**_She shouted angrily at me that I need to pull the phone off of my ears or else I would be deaf. Especially now that I have advance hearing.

When I heard that she asked for Inuyasha's help, I froze instantly. No. it can't be. If Inuyasha finds out where I am staying, he will probably get angry at me again and beat the hell out of me. No. I don't like to go through that again.

"You're..looking f-for me? Inuyasha is looking for me?" I stuttered. They can't find me here. I don't want to go back there. He kicked me out of the pack I grew up with and now, he's going to take it back? What the hell! I'm not just some kind of freaking toy that he can throw away and take me again if he changed his mind! I admit that I still have feelings for him. He's my mate so I can't stop that. But I don't want him to hurt me again. So it's better to love him from a far than experience all the pain he's giving me.

And then Sango interrupted my thoughts.

_**"YES! That's why I advice you to tell me where you are right now so that we can pick you up and then we can all live a normal life again! We can go back to the time when you always babble about your crush on him and act like nothing happened! So come on, tell me where you are. Please?"**_She said desperately.

I don't know how to explain to Sango that I can't go back without telling her the real reason why I left. "Sango...please understand. I-I can't go back there. If I go back, I will just get hurt. I-...ugh I don't know how to explain this. But I can assure you that I'm safe here." I managed to say.

_**"Ok, ok I understand. It's about your mate isn't it? All of this happened because of your mate. Why don't you tell me who he is so I can confront him and teach him a lesson for what he did to you?" **_She asked. Well more like growled actually.

This is what I liked and loved about Sango. She was always there to fight for me. She always stood up for me. She's strong-willed and confident and beautiful. She really suits to be the Beta female. While me, a quiet, shy, weak, ugly and pathetic girl. Who the hell would want someone like me? I'm not perfect. That's why I'm not suitable to be the Luna of the Silver Moon Pack.

"Sango. I can't tell you. I'm sorry. I know you don't understand why I'm keeping and hiding him from you but trust me, what I'm doing is for the best. One day, I will be able to tell you what really happened and that's the time you can teach him a lesson. That will be the time when I'm with you again and I promise, when that day comes, I will not just sit there and watch you do it. I will help you. That will be the day when I already know how to fight back. I promise Sango. I will get my revenge. One day. I'll be back. And they will all suffer for what they did to me. But for now, It's a goodbye. I miss you..." I whispered to her. But it sounded more like to myself.

_**"Wait Kagome-" **_She panicked through the phone trying to stop me, but then I already ended the call. And then that's when I broke down.

I missed Sango so much. I want to go back and continue what I left there so badly. But I can't. And it's all because of Inuyasha.

I stared at the window as I wiped my tears away. 'I promise Inuyasha. I will go back. I will go back and make you pay for all the things you did to me. I will make sure, that you regret what you did.' I thought.

And that's when I heard a knock outside the door. I stood up to open it.

"Hey! Kagome, are you ready for-" Rin didn't continue what she was saying instead she looked at me with concerned eyes. "Kagome are you crying?" She asked softly as she put the strands of my hair behind my ears.

I quickly wiped my tears and said, "No! No! Absolutely not. I just yawned and got my eyes all teared up. I'm fine, seriously." I said while looking at her, hoping that she will buy my excuse.

Thankfully, she did. Well, at least that's what I know. "Are you sure? Well you better get go shower so we can fix your hair and I apply some make-up on you right away." She said while slightly tapping my cheeks.

I smiled and nodded at her because of her motherly act and watched her as she take the my tray of breakfast outside. I sighed and walk straight to the bathroom to take a shower. I shouldn't be late on my own Welcome Party because I don't want to disappoint the alpha. He looks and sounds so scary.

* * *

_After taking a shower..._

"Oh thank god Kagome! I thought you would never get out of there. Come on! We're running out of time and we still need to make you more beautiful. Remember, first empressions never last!" She teased me. It's like there's a hint of something with the sound of her voice. And I definitely know what she's trying to say.

"W-what? I don't have any...you know." I stuttered.

"Oh come on! Maybe now you don't have. But later, when they see you in your beautiful glory, maybe there will some. Or even more! haha!" She answered back, sounding so excited. I don't know but when she said that, the first thing that comes to my mind is the face of a blue eyed guy with long hair tied in a ponytail and...

"OMFG! YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON KOUGAAAAA! OMG. I'M SO FREAKING OUT RIGHT NOW!" She screamed and her face, it looks like her eyeballs are going to come out of their sockets. Damn. I forgot to block my thoughts. That's why she was able to read my mind. Even if I'm not yet part of the pack, I guess she was able to read my mind because I'm her alpha's daughter. Huhu. Poor me. I need to find an excuse for this. Not like there's something to hide because certainly, I don't have any crush on him.

"I DON'T HAVE! I don't know what you are talking about! And please! Hush down your voice. Someone might hear you from the outside and make wrong conclusions!" I hissed at her. Her eyes soften and her face looked a guilty but then that evil glint came back.

She whispered to me, "So it's true! You don't want anyone to hear it because you don't want Kouga to know! Haha! It's fine, to have a crush on him. Most of the girls here in the pack, does. And some, most likely the 'sluts' throw themselves at him." She said, and my face fell. So, he's the same as my mate. A player. I sighed. When will I ever meet a decent guy. It's like, most the guys I know are manwhores.

"I know what you're thinking. You're thinking he's a player right? Well, to answer your question, he's kind of like that but...not like any guys, he doesn't like breaking hearts. He just likes flirting with them. But, if you get to know him better, he's really a good guy. It's like what they say, 'the man of your dreams' haha." She said with her eyes looking up and it looks like she's daydreaming or something, but I know she's just overreacting.

"Okaay...can we just uhm, drop the topic? As you said, it's getting late so we better finish what we're doing before the ceremony starts." I said, hoping that she'll buy my excuse.

"You know...you're really good at making excuses aren't you? You know when to catch me. Haha But ok fine. I'll drop it already. Now...Let's start with you hair." She said as she starts doing things to my head.

* * *

_The party..._

"Oh honey come over here! You look so beautiful!" I heard Mido- i mean my m..mom called me and tells me to go to her as she motioned me to sit down next to her. I started walking awkwardly, since I'm not used with wearing a dress like this and a super high heeled stiletto.

_Flashback..._

_"RINN! I am not wearing this! No no no no no! There's no way in hell I would where that dress! It will not look good on me! That dress is for fit women! Like you! And look am I! I'm fat. I would look like a whale there. And plus, that dress is revealing. Nu-uh, I ain't gonna wear that thing. _

_"Woah there. Calm the fuck down will you? This dress isn't even revealing! In fact it's not revealing at all. So can you stop cussing? Now you better wear this or you will go there naked. What do you want?" Rin threatened me. _

_I gulped. She looked so serious. I sighed. Maybe I could just try it. It will only be for one night. One night of embarrassment and it will soon be over. I walked towards my bed and get the dress and started going to the bathroom to change. _

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Rin really did a very good job in dolling you up. You're really beautiful sweetheart. I'm sure all males here would be delighted to meet you." She looked and smiled at me warmly. I can see it in her eyes how much she crave to take care and love me. Something she wasn't able to do when I was still a child.

And then she added in a excited manner, "Who knows, you might meet your mate later." I instantly froze. My eyes widen. I looked up at her immediately to see her face, and I feel so guilty after I did that. How can I tell her that I would never meet my mate here because my mate already rejected me back then, before I even stopped by here in their land.

"I-I don't think that will happen right now." I managed to say, looking down. I can already imagine her face, frowning a little bit.

"Why? How can you tell that? You haven't even met all the bachelors here in our pack my dear." She told me.

I decided to finally tell her the real reason. I took deep breathes and faced her finally, "Look mom, I-I pretty sure my mate's not here...because..he-" I wasn't able to finish because the alpha, or in my case, my 'dad' got into the stage and started the ceremony.

"Good afternoon my fellow pack members. Me and my family here, *motioned to where Kagome and Midoriko is seated* are very well delighted that most of you were able to come tonight to this very important gathering. As you all know, me and your Luna, Midoriko, are looking for a long lost daughter. And now, I'm finally glad to tell you that we have found her already." He said proudly, and I heard the crowds cheer. And then my heart started pumping so hard. I'm so not used to this. I hate being the center of attention. It gives me creeps.

"And now, I would like to present to you, my daughter, and our only heir for the alpha position, Kagome Lamperouge!" My dad said as he took my hand and helped me go up the stage. If only he knew how wobbly my knees are right now.

_*fast forward...party time*_

I was just getting my food at the buffet area when I noticed a male presence beside me. I looked up to see Kouga looking at me, grinning, so I instantly relaxed.

"Why are you so tensed? No one's going to hurt you here." He said while getting himself some food. I didn't reply to his question. I don't know, I just don't feel like talking at the moment.

After like a minute of silence, we finally heard some laughter and happy voices behind us and so we both turned around to see who they are. I saw 3 people, 2 girls and 1 guy. But unfortunately, I don't know any familiar faces so I just frowned a little bit.

And then the red head girl spoke, "Hey there, I'm Brittany and this is my best friend, Nicole and her brother Dylan. We heard about you. Just wanna say, hi and welcome you to the pack." She said, in a bubbly manner.

Then Dylan spoke, "Yeah, and Kagome if you have free time, I can show you around tomorrow, or whenever you want. Just call me, here's my number." He said and gave me his calling card. Am I hearing it right? Is he asking me out? I was about to reach for the card when I heard a growl beside me. I instantly stopped and looked at Kouga. I can see his eyes flickering. Turning black and back to his normal eye color. I frowned. What was his problem?

I looked at Dylan and Kouga staring at each other (not the romantic way ok), and by the looks of it, they're having a private mental conversation. I tried reading their minds but I their blocking me out. Ugh.

And after a few minutes, the tension loosen, and they Dylan finally said, "Oh sorry, I didn't know she was your girl. Sorry man." And then they were gone.

What the was that about? And me, Kouga's girl?! Are you kidding me?

I faced him with my hands on my hips, and have one of my eyebrows raised, "What was about, huh?" I asked. He looked at me, like he just caught sneaking in the kitchen, stealing some food. "uhh...ahaha" He laughed nervously and look anywhere but me.

Kouga has a lot of explaining to do. And it starts now.

* * *

_A/N: _

_Ok guys that's it! That's the whole chapter 11. Whew! I finally finished it. I'm sorry if it's a little bit boring. Don't worry, in the next few chapters there might me some action. :) _

_Anyway, Merry Christmas guys! And Happy New Year! _

_Oh and thank you to all those who reviewed! You guys finally got your wish! Another chapter! haha _

_So that's all for now. Thank you so much! I just have one wish though, PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks! Bye for now!_

_Love you all!  
-WindGoddess18_


	13. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Author's Note. **

* * *

HEY GUYS! This is not a chapter. I UPLOADED THE PICTURE OF KAGOME'S WALK-IN CLOSET. IT'S IN MY PROFILE. IF YOU WANNA SEE, GO VISIT!

I'm starting to make the next chapter and I might update, any time soon so watch out for it!

I WILL DELETE THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE WHEN I UPLOAD THE NEXT CHAPTER ALREADY. :)

xoxo

- WindGoddess18


End file.
